Black rose
by Baby Aery HHS
Summary: Luhan adalah primadona di Onex bar yang menjadi incaran setiap kaum adam. Luhan adalah pusatnya gairah api yang membara, Luhan adalah sekuntum mawar hitam yang memabukkan dan Luhan adalah wanita idaman Oh Sehun, seorang remaja SHS yang selalu mendambakan Luhan dan memimpikan Luhan dalam pusaran gairah malamnya. HunHan / GS / M / Oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

oOo

Main cast : Luhan, Sehun.

Rate : M.

Gendre : Romance.

Leght : Oneshot – Black rose.

P.S : FF ini GS untuk para Uke. Menerimia kritikan tapi menolak keras dengan BASH! FF ini adalah hasil inspirasi ku sendiri kalau ada kemiripan sama FF atau apapun itu hanya kebetulan yang ga di sengaja. Maafkan kalau ada Typo. Typo adalah sebagaian dari iman(?) lol Happy reading^^. GA SUKA GA USAH BACA TAPI KALAU SUKA KLIK KOLOM REVIEW, Ok thanks^^

Summary : Luhan adalah primadona di Onex bar yang menjadi incaran setiap kaum adam. Luhan adalah pusatnya gairah api yang membara, Luhan adalah sekuntum mawar hitam yang memabukkan dan Luhan adalah wanita idaman Oh Sehun, seorang remaja SHS yang selalu mendambakan Luhan dan memimpikan Luhan dalam pusaran gairah malamnya. HunHan / GS / M / Oneshot.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehunn.. Aaaaahhhh.. lebih dalam, yeah seperti ituh" Luhan tersenyum dengan mata sayu terpejam saat merasakan penis Sehun yang menghujam telak titik kenikmatannya. Mengusak helaian hitam rambut Sehun yang tengah menghisap kuat putting kecilnya.

Sehun menggeram dan mendongak dengan tiba- tiba saat vagina Luhan meremas kuat penisnya membuat kejantanannnya berdenyut nikmat di dalam lubang vagina Luhan.

"Kau benar - benar menggairahkan Luhan" Sehun berbisik dan mencumbui seluruh tubuh Luhan yang sudah penuh dengan peluh keringat yang terasa sangat harum pada penciumannya. Luhan terkekeh, menarik wajah Sehun dan memberi ciuman pada bibir tipis Sehun. Sehun tersenyum, dengan senang hati Sehun membalas lumatan Luhan. Memiliki Luhan adalah impiannya dan Sehun sangat bahagia saat benar benar bisa merasakan kehangatan tubuh Luhan.

"Sehun.."

"Ya Lu.."

"Sehun!"

"Apa sayang.."

"OH SEHUN!"

"Yak, apa yang kau lakukan!" Sehun berseru terkejut. Matanya mendelik tidak terima pada Jongin –Sahabat sekaligus musuhnya- yang sudah menyiramkan air pada tubuhnya. Sehun beranjak dari ranjangnya dengan keadaan setengah basah.

"Kau benar - benar menggairahkan, Luhan ooohhhh lubangmu sempit, vaginamu menelan rakus penisku. Kau menjijikan Oh Sehun!" Jongin menatap jijik pada Sehun setelah mencontohkan dengan nada mengejek bagaimana Sehun bergumam dalam tidurnya.

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Andai di dunia ini tidak ada polisi dan hukuman, Sehun akan dengan sangat sangat, sangat, senang, menerima tawaran memutilasi Kim Jongin sekarang juga.

"Kau jauh lebih menjijikkan Kim Jongin!" Sehun mendengus dan mengusak rambutnya menggunakan handuk. Sial padahal dalam mimpinya ia hampir orgasme jika saja si hitam Kim Jongin tidak mengganggunya.

"Tapi setidaknya aku lebih beruntung dan mempunyai sopan santun untuk tidak mengigau saat mengalami mimpi basah. Kau tahu ?. Aku masih NORMAL, aku menyukai payudara yang besar dan vagina yang sempit dan mendengar desahanmu membuatku merasa geli" Jongin sedikit bergidik saat membayangkan bagaiaman Sehun mendesah setiap ia mengalami mimpi basah bersama mawar hitam pujaannya. Sungguh sial karna mereka berada di satu kamar asrama yang sama sehingga Jongin tidak bisa menghindar dari desahan desahan menjijikan Sehun.

Jongin menggeleng kecil dengan sedikit decakan. Malangnyanya nasib Sehun yang hanya bisa bercinta bersama Luhan di dalam mimpi.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan!" Sehun melempar kasar celana bekas pakainya pada wajah Jongin dan mendapati delikan kesal dari Jongin.

"Celanamu berbau busuk Oh Sehun!" Jongin menginjak dan menendang nendang celana jeans milik Sehun yang sudah ia lempar di lantai.

Tidak menghiraukan Jongin, Sehun justru lebih focus pada cermin di depannya. Sehun menyemprot minyak wangi pada bagian bagian tertentu. Membuat bau busuk yang Jongin katakan hilang dalam sekejap. Sehun menyisir rambutnya dengan jel yang sudah ia lulurkan pada helaian kehitamnya membuat pesona muda Oh Sehun yang tampan dan segar menjadi semakin terpancar. Sekarang sudah memasuki jam Sembilan malam, itu berarti waktunya ia menemui mawar hitam pujaannya.

"Kau akan menemui Luhan lagi ?"

'Tentu.." Sehun tersenyum tipis pada Jongin yang hanya menatap tidak percaya. Sehun sudah ratusan bahkan ribuan kali Luhan tolak dan Sehun masih saja ingin mendekati Luhan setelah semalam ia di tolak mentah mentah di hadapan pengunjung Onex bar.

"Waahhh kau benar benar menyedihkan Oh Sehun, di dunia ini masih banyak wanita lainnya yang lebih sexy dari Luhan. Buka matamu atau kau perlu aku bantu hah.." Jongin mencoba untuk menarik ke atas kelopak mata Sehun. Bermaksud membuka mata Sehun agar tersadar dari kebodohannya tapi tentu Sehun dengan sigap menampik kasar tangan Jongin.

"Tapi hanya Luhan yang aku inginkan di dunia ini Kim Jongin dan mereka tidak bisa menjadi mawar hitam seperti Luhanku. Luhanku adalah wanita tersexy, terpanas yang pernah aku temui dan aku hanya mencintai Luhan, hanya Luhan yang aku inginkan. Kau mengerti itu ?" Sehun berucap panjang lebar dan meninggalkan Jongin yang hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah. Sehun benar benar tidak bisa diberi tahu.

"Harusnya dulu aku tidak pernah membawa Sehun untuk bertemu Luhan" Jongin bergumam percuma. Menyesali semua yang sudah terjadi hanya seperti kita menyesali diri sendiri bukan ?

Sehun menutup pelan pintu kamar asramanya dan berjalan dengan sedikit mengendap endap agar tidak dipergoki oleh siapapun. Resiko tinggal di asrama adalah tidak bisa pulang pergi sesuka hatinya dan berperilaku seperti maling sekaran sudah menjadi keahlian Sehun. bertermikasihlah pada Luhan yang sudah membuatnya setaip malam keluar diam-diam untuk menemuinya dan kembali sebelum lepas jam tiga pagi.

Sehun mengusap dadanya saat berhasil kabur dari area asramanya. Hanya tinggal memanjat tangga yang sudah ia sedikan maka Sehun akan benar benar bisa menemui mawar hitamnya. Sehun melompat dari ketinggian tembok pemisah kawasan asrama dan area warga. Dengan senyum lebar, Sehun berlari menuju Onex bar.

.

.

Seorang wanita dengan tubuh mungil yang cukup berisi meliuk-liuk erotis di atas stage kecil yang disediakan dengan diiringi dentuman music dan lampu berwarna warni yang menyoroti tubuh sexynya. Wanit itu 'Luhan' hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam keluaran Victorya Secret berwarna merah menyala yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putihnya.

Pengunjung yang hampir semuanya adalah seorang pria hanya bisa menggigit jari mereka dengan resah saat merasakan sesuatu di dalam celana mereka menyembul karna terpancing liukan tubuh Luhan di hadapan mata mereka. Liukan Luhan terasa seperti percikan api yang mampu membakar gairah pria yang melihatnya. Setiap pria yang berada di sana memiliki pemikiran yang sama. Ingin memiliki Luhan dan membuat Luhan mengerang di bawah kungkungan tubuh mereka tapi itu hanyalah angan angan. Pada kenyatannya Luhan hanya seorang penari erotis bukan pelacur yang bisa mereka sentuh dengan sembarangan. Mereka hanya bisa menikmati Luhan saat ia sedang menari di atas stage bukan di atas ranjang.

Dan di salah satu kerumunan pria itu ada seorang Oh Sehun yang bahkan tidak mengedipkan matanya, demi tidak melewatkan satu gerakanpun dari Luhan, yang berbeda adalah Sehun sesekali mendengus pada pria-pria lainnya. Luhan adalah mawar hitam miliknya dan Sehun rasanya ingin mematahkan leher setiap pria yang menatap lapar pada Luhan.

"Kau datang.."

Sehun menoleh saat mendengar suara merdu Luhan menyapa telinganya di tengah-tengah dentuman music yang sangat cukup bising, dan mendapati Luhan tersenyum tipis dengan menatapnya. Senyuman Luhan yang selalu mampu membuat jantung Sehun berhenti berdetak selama tiga detik.

"Aku ?" Sehun menunjuk dirinya sendiri, hanya untuk memastikan kalau Luhan berbicara padanya. Luhan mengangguk kecil dan duduk di tepi stage, membuat jaraknya menjadi semakin dekat dengan Sehun.

Pria lainnya menatap sengit pada Sehun. Oh Sehun bukanlah seseorang yang baru untuk semua pria pengagum Luhan. Hampir semua pria di sana tau kalau Sehun sangat tergila-gila pada Luhan dan sudah mengejar Luhan selama hampir dua tahun walaupun Sehun selalu berakhir dengan penolakan.

"Ingin menari bersama ku ?"

Sehun mematung. Telinganya tidak salah menangkap ucapan Luhan bukan?

Pria lainnya melotot tidak terima. Luhan tidak pernah mengajak siapapun untuk naik ke atas stage dan melihat Sehun dengan senyum lebar melangkah maju membuat mereka semua mengerang frustasi. Rasanya mereka ingin menguliti Sehun, memasukkan Sehun ke dalam koper dan menghanyutkan Sehun di sungai Han.

Luhan tersenyum manis dengan tatapan yang selalu membuat kaum adam meleleh di bawah kakinya. Luhan menuntun tangan Sehun melingkari pinggangnya dan iapun melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Sehun. Sehun tersenyum senang. andai ia ada di dalam kamar, mungkin Sehun akan meloncat loncat sampai ranjangnya rubuh. Uh siapa yang tidak senang saat mendapati Luhan yang ia rengkuh. Wajah cantik Luhan dengan polesan make up sedikit tebal namun tidak berlebihan bisa jelas Sehun lihat dari dekat. Rambut panjang Luhan yang tergerai bergelombang terasa menggelitik tangannya yang melingkar pas di pinggang Luhan dan jangan lupakan, payudara Luhan yang menyumbul sedikit menekan dadanya. Oh Tuhan tolong hentikan bumi yang berputar untuk Sehun.

"Kau cukup berani untuk kembali datang kemari.." Luhan berbisik dengan kerlingan nakal pada Sehun. Sehun terkekeh dan semakin merapatkan Luhan pada tubuhnya, mengabaikan delikan yang tertuju padanya dari semua pria pengagum Luhan. Sehun bisa mengurus mereka nanti setelah ia selesai mengurus urasannya dengan Luhan.

"Kau fikir aku akan berhenti mengejarmu hanya karna kau menolakku di hadapan umum? Aku tidak sepengecut itu asal kau tahu" Sehun berbisik tepat di ceruk leher Luhan dengan sesekali mengecup kecil perpotongan leher Luhan.

Luhan menjambak rambut Sehun dengan pelan, menjauhkan wajah Sehun dari ceruk lehernya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau Luhan tertarik pada Sehun. Sehun memiliki wajah tampan tanpa kekurangan satu halpun pada fisiknya hingga membuat Sehun sangat menonjol di mata Luhan jika dibanding pria lainnya, dan Sehun adalah seseorang yang gigih, tidak mudah menyerah untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Untuk hal ini, Luhan sudah membuktikannya sendiri. Seberapa keraspun ia menolak tapi Sehun akan tetap datang menemuinya setiap hari bahkan tanpa Luhan sadari ia akan selalu mencari keberadaan Sehun jika dalam dua puluh empat jam ia belum melihatnya.

"Kau benar benar melampaui batas ku Sehun.." Luhan tersenyum, jari lentiknya melepaskan jacket yang Sehun kenakan. Sehun hanya terdiam saat Luhan membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya membiarkan Luhan melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan.

Semua yang melihat hanya mampu menahan nafas saat Sehun sudah setengah telanjang. Apa yang akan Luhan lakukan pada Sehun? Sungguh, jangan biarkan Sehun bisa memiliki Luhan atau mereka semua akan menangis karna rasa cemburu bercampur tidak terima.

Luhan tersenyum lebar dan mulai kembali menari dengan erotis, dentuman music yang di mainkan DJ semakin menambah panas atmosfer yang ada. Sesekali Luhan akan menggesekkan pantatnya pada panis Sehun yang sudah menegang di dalam sana, dengan jahil Luhan meremas payudaranya hingga membuat setiap pria menelan Ludah dengan susah payah. Bayangkan, bagaimana nafas Sehun saat ini. Sehun benar-benar rela meninggal saat ini juga karna Sehun yakin dia akan menjadi penghuni neraka yang paling bahagia karna meninggal saat melihat Luhan menjadikannya pelampiasan tarian erotisnya.

"Kau tidak ingin menikmatinya bersama ku?"

"Jangan menyesalinya jika aku melakukan lebih padamu.." Sehun bersemirik dengan sexy dan menarik Luhan mendekat. Tanpa menunggu Sehun mencium bibir Luhan dihadapan semua orang yang menganga lebar. Luhan terkekeh kecil dan melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Sehun. Dengan senang Luhan membalas lumatan Sehun yang terasa menuntut. Ini bukan ciumannya pertamanya tapi ini adalah ciuman pertamanya bersama Sehun, seorang remaja SHS yang akan menamatkan sekolahnya tahun ini.

"Luhaaannnnn! Jangan lakukan itu"

"Berengsek kau Oh Sehun, aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu setelah ini"

"Tidak, jangan seperti ini Luhan. Hatiku tidak sanggup untuk melepaskanmu"

Itu semua adalah beberapa gerutuan dengan nada memohon, kesal dan merintih yang di arahkan untuk Luhan dan Sehun, tapi tentu tidak Sehun dan Luhan hiarukan sama sekali. Sehun justru mengelus punggung Luhan, membuat mereka semua menggigit bibir dengan angan anagn 'Andai itu mereka'.

Sehun tidak tahu ada apa dengan Luhan hari ini. Biasanya Luhan hanya akan mengabaikannya atau hanya menganggapnya ada jika menginginkan sesuatu seperti tas, dress, alat make up atau uang untuk ke salon. Katakanlah Sehun pria bodoh yang bahkan rela memberikan apa yang ia miliki untuk wanita yang selalu menolak kata cintanya dan selalu menolak sentuhannya. Tapi setiap perjuangan tidak ada yang sia-sia bukan? Lihat, sekarang Luhan berada dalam kuasanya.

Ini memang gila, harusnya di masa remajanya Sehun bisa menjelajah banyak wanita tapi apa yang bisa Sehun lakukan saat hatinya sudah terikat pada Luhan dan tidak bisa ia lepas. Terikat pada wanita mandiri yang hidup di rumah kecil dan hanya mengandalkan kemampuan menarinya untuk menghidupi kebutuhannya yang bisa di bilang jauh dari kata murah. Luhan adalah wanita yang lebih memilih tinggal di gubuk yang bisa rubuh tertiup angin dari pada menggunakan barang-barang yang ia beli dengan harga murah. Luhan adalah pecinta fashion bermerk, hanya itu kebutuhan penting bagi Luhan dan Sehun kadang mengeluarkan uang lebih untuk mengabulkan keinginan mawar hitam pujaannya.

"Ada apa denganmu hari ini hemm..?" Sehun berbisik pada Luhan yang kini ia peluk dari belakang. Tidak bisa Sehun pungkiri kalau ia merasa penasaran, mengingat baru semalam Luhan menolaknya mentah- mentah di hadapan umum. Tangan Sehun dengan lembut meremas paudara Luhan yang terasa sangat kencang, membuat Luhan yang hanya menggerakan kecil tubuhnya mendesah dengan merdu.

"Hanya membalas kebaikan mu, kau menolak?"

"Aku akan lebih senang jika kau membalas cintaku"

Luhan tertawa renyah dan menyingkir dari pelukan Sehun. Sehun menyeringit, ada yang aneh dari suara tawa Luhan.

"Tidak untuk sekarang.." Luhan mendorong Sehun membuat Sehun jatuh terduduk dari atas stage. Luhan tertawa geli saat melihat wajah kesal Sehun yang terarah padanya.

Jadi Luhan hanya mempermainkannya? Sehun mendengus.

"Oh Sehun.."

Sehun menolah dan melihat pria-pria pengagum Luhan yang menatapnya dengan tatapan siap menguburnya hidup-hidup. Sehun kembali melemparkan tatapannya pada Luhan, meminta bantuan Luhan melalui tatapannya, tapi sial. Luhan hanya mengerling di sana.

Segera pergi atau kau akan mati Oh Sehun!

Sehun berdiri dan tanpa fikir panjang berlari dengan terbirit-birit untuk keluar dari Onex bar. Sehun masih ingin hidup, Sehun masih ingin mendapatkan Luhan dan Sehun menolak untuk mati sekarang di tangan pria-pria yang mengejarnya.

Luhan tertawa geli saat melihat Sehun sesekali menabrak kursi yang ada. Sehun berlari seperti tengah dikejar ribuan hantu atau polisi. Luhan menoleh saat merasakan sesuatu yang menyampir di pundaknya dan mendapati Baekhyun di sana yang berdiri dengan gelengan.

"Kau kali ini keterlaluan Luhan, bagaimana jika Sehun tidak berhasil lolos dari pria-pria itu?"

Luhan mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

"Hidup atau mati itu urusannya Baek.. dia harusnya sadar kalau aku tidak mungkin menggantungkan hidupku pada pria remaja yang usianya bahkan lebih muda empat tahun di bawahku, di tambah Sehun masihlah seorang murid SHS, dia harusnya focus dengan pekerjaan rumahnya bukan menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengejar-ngejarku"

"Tapi dia sudah akan lulus beberapa bulan lagi walaupun dua tahun ia habiskan untuk mengejarmu, dia sangat terlihat mencintaimu, apa kau tidak ingin membalas cintanya?"

"Tidak untuk sekarang Baek, aku ingin menjadi Nyonya besar kau tahu itu. Aku hanya ingin duduk di atas kursi dengan puluhan pelayan yang melayaniku dan Sehun belum sanggup memberikanku lebih dari barang bermerk yang ada di Mall" Luhan bergumama dan melangkah menuruni panggung bersama Baekhyun yang hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas.

Kehidupan miskin yang pernah Luhan alami sepertinya membuat Luhan trauma dan tidak ingin kembali ada dititik itu. Baekhyun tidak menyangka Luhan sekarang berubah menjadi wanita berambisi besar untuk bisa dipanggil dengan sebutan Nyonya. Luhan kini menjadi wanita yang gila akan harta dan kekuasaan. Berdo'alah semoga Sehun bisa mebangunkan istana untuk Luhan dalam kadaan waras bukan gila karna terlalu stres dengan semua keinginan Luhan.

"Sehun pasti sedang bersembunyi di suatu tempat" Luhan tertawa kecil.

.

.

Sehun berlari seperti orang gila dengan hanya mengenakan celana jeans tanpa atasan, sesekali Sehun menoleh dan mengupat saat melihat pria-pria bodoh itu masih mengejarnya. Sehun bersembunyi di dalam tong bekas berisi minyak tanah yang ada di tepi jalan. Menahan nafas saat telinganya bisa menangkap gerutuan kesal di luar sana.

"Sial, kemana perginya Sehun itu?"

"Sepertinya dia bersembuyi di suatu tempat"

Sehun membeku. Perutnya terasa menegang saat mendengar derap langkah mendekat. Tolong Tuhan jangan biarkan mereka menemukanku. Sehun memejamkan matanya dengan melafalkan do'a, meminta pada Tuhan untuk mengasihinya namun sepertinya Tuhan tidak mendengar do'a Sehun yang saat ini bagaikan seekor itik yang terkepung puluhan buaya.

"Mau kemana kau sekarang.." Seorang pria terkekeh membuat Sehun mendongak dan hanya bisa tersenyum caanggung pada lima pria yang sudah memutari tempat persembunyianya.

"A-ap-pa kabar ?" Sehun berdiri dengan pelan, menatap ngeri pada semua pengagum Luhan yang menatapnya dengan sangar.

"Yak! Lepaskan aku" Sehun berseru dan meronta saat ia ditarik paksa. Dengan sekuat tenaga Sehun berusaha melepaskan diri dari mereka, tapi percuma kekuatan Sehun tidak sebanding dengan kekuatan dua pria yang menjagalnya.

"Kau harus kami beri pelajaran karna sudah mencium Luhan"

"Bukan aku, Luhan sendiri yang memintaku untuk menciumnya.." Sehun meringis saat mendapat pukulan kecil di belekang kepalanya setelah mengucapkan pembelaan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau memanfaatkan keadaan"

"Astaga, lihat. Itu Luhan!" Sehun berseru dengan wajah terkejut, sontak pria lainnya secara sepontan mengikuti arah pandang Sehun untuk menemukan wanita pujaan mereka. Sehun menghentakan kedua tangannya saat mereka lengah dan segera berlari mengambil langkah seribu dari semua buaya yang mengepungnya.

"Yak Oh Sehun. Jangan berfikir kau bisa lari!" Sadar Sehun hanya membodohi, mereka kembali berlari mengejar Sehun yang sudah berada jauh di depan.

Nafas Sehun tersengal karna rasa takut yang bercampur dengan rasa lelah, beberapa orang menertawakan Sehun karna berlari dengan keadaan tanpa atasan seperti orang gila, tapi Sehun tidak menghiraukannya dan hanya menabrak keras bahu orang-orang yang ada di depannya.

"IBU, TOLONG AKUUUUUUUUU!"

Itu adalah jeritan putus asa seorang Oh Sehun.

.

.

"Apa kau bilang!" Jongin reflek berdiri dari kursinya dengan wajah terkejut, membuat beberapa pasang mata yang ada di dalam kantin asrama menatap kesal padanya dan Sehun.

"Kau gila? Astaga. Tolong siapapun, sembuhkan Oh Sehun!"

Sehun memutar bola matanya kesal sekaligus jengah pada reaksi berlebihan Jongin. Jongin kembali duduk dan menatap serius pada Sehun yang duduk di sebrang kursinya.

"Katakan satu kali lagi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Melamar Luhan. Kau puas!"

"Akhh, darahku pasti sudah tinggi" Jongin memijat tengkuknya dengan gaya dramatis yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba berdenyut nyeri. Ucapan Sehun beberapa menit dan beberapa detik lalu terasa seperti BOM yang meledak tanpa bisa Jongin hindari.

"Kau sinting? Kau bodoh, idiot, tolol atau gila?"

Sehun mengaduk pelan jus jeruk miliknya dan hanya mengedikan bahunya sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Jongin.

"Kau bia menyebutku, sinting, bodoh, idiot, tolol, gila, apapun itu terserahmu"

Jongin menepuk keningnya dengan pelan. Merasa Sehun sudah ada di tahap KOMPLIKASI AKUT!

"Luhan bahkan menolakmu sebagai seorang kekasih jadi bagaimana mungkin dia mau menerima lamaranmu, dan kau masih sekolah Sehun"

Sehun mendelik.

"Kita akan lulus dua minggu lagi Jongin, jangan melebih-lebihkan"

"Walaupun begitu kau belum pantas untuk menikah"

"Aku tidak akan menikah setelah melamarnya, aku hanya ingin mengikatnya lebih dulu karna aku harus melanjutkan kuliahku di Canada"

Jongin menggeleng ragu pada rencana Sehun.

"Bisa aku pastikan, Luhan akan menolakmu"

"Kalau dia menolak, aku hanya akan menyetubuhinya dengan paksa, membuatnya mengandung anaku agar aku memiliki alasan untuk menikahinya" Sehun terkekeh lucu pada rencana liciknya sendiri. Uh, apakah Sehun harus mencobanya? Itu terdengar menarik omong-omong.

"Hamil tidak akan bisa membuat Luhan mencintaimu Sehun.."

Kekehan kecil Sehun meredup setelah mendengar gumaman pelan Jongin. Walaupu pelan tapi Sehun masih bisa mendengarnya, dan itu membuat Sehun berfikir tentang bagaimana perasaan Luhan untuknya. Selama ini Sehun terlalu sibuk mencari cara untuk mendapatkan Luhan tanpa Sehun ketahui bagaimana perasan Luhan untuknya. Terlalu buta pada pesona Luhan hingga Sehun lengah untuk mengartikan tatapan Luhan untuknya. Selama ini Luhan selalu menolaknya jadi apa mungkin Luhan tidak mencintaninya? Tapi hati kecil Sehun selalu mengatakan kalau Luhan sama mencintai dirinya.

.

.

Luhan memakai dress ketat berwarna biru muda sepanjang 3cm di atas lutut yang mampu mencetak tubuh sintalnya dengan baik. Hight heels setinggi 12cm terpasang pas di kaki rampingnya yang melangkah penuh keanggunan. Tas tangan berwarna hitam tergantung pada perpotongan sikunya, dengan wajah di poles make up tipis, Luhan siap memulai aktifitasnya di hari ini.

Matahari terasa sedikit menyengat, Luhan mengambil kaca mata gelapnya dan memakainya dengan gaya anggun. Semua pria yang melihat Luhan berjalan seorang diri bersiul nakal, menggoda mawar hitam yang sudah sangat terkenal di kalangan para pria.

"Luhan, kau sudah makan?"

Luhan melirik malas pada Sehun yang muncul di depannya secara tiba-tiba, membawa satu kotak berisi makanan kesukaan Luhan yang sudah ia beli beberapa menit lalu.

"Kau masih hidup?"

Sehun mengangguk dan menjajari langkah Luhan. Sesekali Sehun akan memberikan gaya pukulan pada pria yang menatap Luhan tanpa berkedip. Luhan terkekeh lucu pada sikap Sehun. Anak-anak memang seperti ini bukan?

"Makanlah, kau pasti lapar"

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan melepas kaca matanya, membuat Sehun bisa melihat jelas mata rusa kesukanya yang selalu mampu menghanyutkan Sehun dalam tatapan itu. Luhan menunjukan senyum tipisnya yang bagi Sehun lebih indah dari apapun yang ada di dunia ini. Sehun menatap Luhan seperti menatap seorang dewi. Penuh pemujaan.

Luhan mengambil kotak makanan yang Sehun bawa. Sehun tersenyum senang tapi senyuman Sehun meredup saat melihat Luhan justru memberikan makanan yang sudah ia beli pada orang lain.

"Kenapa?" Sehun kembali mengikuti Luhan, memasang wajah sedih yang jelas sangat menggemaskan bagi wanita lainnya karna itu tidak berlaku bagi Luhan.

"Ini masih pagi Sehun dan kau memintaku memakan nasi? Itu tidak bagus untuk dietku"

Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku akan membawakan salad untukmu besok.."

Luhan menghela nafas jengah. Harusnya Sehun peka kalau ia ingin Sehun berhenti melakukan ini pada dirinya. Semua hal yang Luhan lakukan –Termasuk menguras isi dompet Sehun- Hanya untuk membuat Sehun menjauhinya tapi Sehun memang sekeras beton yang sulit dihancurkan.

"Berhenti mengejar-ngejarku Sehun!"

Sehun menggeleng. Dia tidak akan berhenti mengejar Luhan.

"Kalau begitu berhenti mengikutiku, Ok? Aku butuh privacy"

Sehun memberengut dan hanya membiarkan Luhan pergi seorang diri. Menghela nafas saat melihat punggung ramping Luhan hilang di dalam taxi yang ia tumpangi. Sehun berbalik arah, berniat menunggu Luhan pulang di depan ruamh Luhan.

.

.

Hari berlalu terasa begitu lama untuk Sehun. Sekarang sudah pukul delapan malam itu artinya dia sudah duduk di depan rumah Luhan selama Sepuluh jam. Duduk seorang diri seperti gelandangan menyedihkan. Bayangkan, sepuluh jam! Jongin pasti akan mengejeknya jika mengetahui tentang ini.

Sehun berdiri saat melihat Luhan turun dari mobil berwarna hitan di depannya. Berniat menyambut tapi langkah Sehun terhenti saat melihat seorang pria dengan setelan jas formal keluar dari mobil yang sama. Sehun hanya memperhatikan bagaimana pria itu merengkuh Luhan dan mencium bibir Luhan. Nafas Sehun tercekat dengan matanya yang memerah dan memanas karna rasa emosi dan sedih yang ia rasakan. Sehun memang sering melihat Luhan di kejar banyak pria tapi baru pertama kalinya Sehun melihat Luhan yang dengan sukarela menyambut lumatan pria jangkung itu. Hati Sehun terasa seperti di remas saat matanya menangkap langsung keintiman Luhan dan pria itu.

"Sampai jumpa Kris.." Luhan melambai saat mobil yang mengantarnya melesat hilang dari pandangannya. Berbalik dan menemukan Sehun yang masih membeku di tempatnya.

"Sehun apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" Luhan menatap heran pada Sehun.

"Dia kekasihmu ?" Suara Sehun terdengar menegas tidak seperti biasanya. Luhan terdiam beberapa detik, berdehem kecil saat ia sadar kalau Sehun menyaksikan semuanya.

"Belum, tapi aku harap iya.."

Sehun mendelik dan mencengkram tangan Luhan. Dengan cepat, Sehun menarik tangan Luhan, membawa Luhan memasuki rumah kecilnya.

Luhan sedikit terhuyung saat Sehun melepas paksa cengkramannya. Mata Sehun berkilat emosi hingga mampu membuat Luhan diam menahan nafas. Selama ini Sehun selalu bersikap manis padanya walaupun ia sering mengasari Sehun dengan lisannya tapi Sehun tidak pernah seperti ini. Luhan seakan melihat orang lain di depannya sekarang. Bukan Sehun yang kekanak-kanakkan tapi Sehun yang tegas penuh aura keseriusan.

Mendengar jawaban Luhan seperti Sehun mendengar kabar menyedihkan di dunia. Ia bahkan sudah menghabiskan segala hal yang ia punya. Waktu, materi dan fisik untuk Luhan tapi Luhan dengan acuhnya mengucapkan perkataan laknat itu depannya. Sehun sadar sekarang kalau ia bodoh karna tidak pernah mencoba menelisik perasan Luhan untuknya. Tapi satu kali lagi, Sehun ucapkan. Kalau ia tidak akan pernah bisa melepaskan ikatannya pada Luhan. Dia memang bodoh bukan? Dan teruslah menjadi pria bodoh.

"Kenapa dia Luhan? Ada aku di sini yang selalu menantimu" Sehun menyambung obrolan yang sempat terputus.

Luhan membeku, Sehun sangat sering menunjukkan raut kesedihan di depannya saat ia menolaknya tapi baru kali ini Luhan melihat genangan airmata di mata Sehun dan Luhan merasa kalau dia tidak menyukai bongkahan bening yang ada di pelupuk mata Sehun. Tapi Luhan tersadar, dia tidak boleh terpengaruh. Luhan berdehem kecil.

"Kau harusnya sadar Sehun, aku tidak akan mungkin bisa bersama remaja kecil sepertimu.."

Sehun terkekeh, membuat Luhan menyeringit bingung.

"Jadi bagimu aku hanya seorang remaja kecil?" Tatapan Sehun berubah menjadi semakin menegas. Entah hanya perasan atau bukan tapi Sehun terlihat seperti seorang pria sesungguhnya saat ini di mata Luhan.

Hati Luhan berdetak dan Luhan merasakan keresahan pada dirinya sendiri. Ada apa ini?

Sehun menarik Luhan mmbuat Luhan merapat padanya. Luhan mendelik terkejut pada Sehun yang hanya diam membisu. Luhan sangat bisa merasakan tangan Sehun yang melingkari pinggangnya dan Luhan merasa gugup. Sial, Sehun hanya remaja kecil, ingat itu Luhan!

"Menikahlah denganku.."

"Hah..?" Luhan tercengang. Rasanya ia harus membersihkan lubang telinganya setelah ini. Sehun tidak mungkin sedang melamarnyakan? Itu lucu. Luhan terkekeh yang sangat terlihat di paksakan.

"Jangan bodoh Sehun.." Masih dengan kekehan kecilnya Luhan memukul pelan pundak Sehun.

"Aku memang bodoh karna mencintai wanita sepertimu, karna itu jangan jadikan aku semakin terlihat bodoh dengan kau yang menolakku"

Luhan terdiam dan Luhan tahu kalau Sehun bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu!" Luhan menghindari tatapan Sehun dengan menatap arah lain.

Sehun menggeram kesal.

"Kenapa, apa karna pria itu?"

Luhan berbalik untuk menatap Sehun.

"Ada atau tidak adanya Kris jawabanku akan tetap sama Sehun. Usiamu bahkan lebih cocok untuk menjadi adikku bukan suami ataupun kekasih"

"Cinta tidak pernah memandang usia Luhan. Aku tidak memandang itu jadi kenapa kau mempermasalahkan hal sepele seperti itu?"

"Sehun!" Luhan melepas paksa pelukan Sehun pada pinggangnya. Mmenatap Sehun dengan tidak kalah tegasnya.

"Bukan hanya itu yang menjadi pertimbanganku Sehun! Untuk menikah aku hanya ingin menikahi pria dewasa, mapan yang bisa membuatkanku istana dari emas sekalipun, bukan remaja sepertimu yang belum memiliki masa depan, bertindak konyol, bodoh dan menggelikan"

Perkatan Luhan cukup membuat hati Sehun berdenyut sakit. Sehun bahkan merasakan tidak ada udara yang sanggup ia hirup hanya sekedar untuk mengisi paru-parunya. Mata tajam Sehun menatap sendu pada Luhan yang terlihat masih sedikit terbawa oleh emosi. Sekarang Sehun mengerti, kalau Luhan menginginkan pria seperti apa. Gambarannya adalah pria jangkung itu, pria yang Luhan sebut sebagai Kris.

"Tunggu aku sampai aku bisa menjadi seperti pria yang kau inginkan. Aku berjanji akan berubah menjadi pria dewasa dengan harta berlimpah dan sanggup membangun istana emas untukmu. Jadi berjanjilah kau akan menungguku dan tidak berpaling pada pria lain. Aku mencintaimu Luhan.."

Tangan Luhan yang semula terkepal perlahan melemas. Emosi yang ada di puncak kepalanya menghilang dalam sekejap. Luhan menatap lekat bola mata Sehun yang terlihat memancarkan ketulusan dan kesungguh. Tidak akan ada wanita yang sanggup mengelak jika di hadapannya ada seorang pria yang memintamu dengan cara tegas, penuh keyakinan dan sarat akan ketulusan. Sehun sudah sangat seringin mengucapkan tiga patah kata itu untuknya tapi baru sekarang Luhan dapat merasakan cinta yang Sehun beri padanya. Luhan merasakan hatinya semakin berdegup kencang, jantungnya seperti memompa darah secara berlebihan hingga sanggup memunculkan rona merah tipis di kedua pipi putihnya.

"Jangan bermain-main Sehun" Luhan hanya ingin memastikan.

Sehun memegang kedua bahu Luhan, meremasnya pelan seolah meminta Luhan untuk percaya pada ucapannya.

"Aku tidak pernah bermian-main jika itu menyangkutmu Luhan, aku bersungguh-sungguh! Tunggu aku, dan aku akan kembali dengan menjadi pria yang pantas untuk mendampingimu di altar"

Luhan merasakan jantungnya kini sudah jatuh kedasar perutnya yang menjadi sedikit tergelitik karna ucapan Sehun. Luhan sudah mengatakan bukan kalau sesungguhnya ia tertarik pada Sehun, andai Sehun bukan seorang remaja mungkin sudah sejak dua tahun silam Luhan menerima cinta Sehun. Selama ini Luhan menolak keberadaan Sehun hanya karna merasa ragu pada Sehun. Usianya kini bukan lagi usia remaja, usianya sudah 23 tahun dan tidak mungkin bukan Luhan akan dengan gembira menyambut uluran tangan dari pria berusia 18 tahun seperti Sehun. Dia bukan seorang wanita yang merindukan belaian dari daun muda. Luhan hanya ingin menjalani hubungan dengan seorang pria yang bisa menjanjikan kehidupan untuknya kelak. Luhan ingin hidup lebih baik tidak terus menerus hidup seperti slut yang menari di tengah-tengah kepungan pria yang bisa saja memperkosanya detik itu juga. Luhan hanya ingin merubah hidup dan jati dirinya dan karna alasan itu Luhan tidak pernah bermain-main dengan kata 'hubungan'. Ia sangat pemilih, walaupun banyak pria yang menantinya tapi hidup dengan harta tanpa cintapun untuk apa? Pria yang mengejarnya hanya menginginkan tubuhnya bukan cintanya. Luhan menginginkan yang sempurna. Cinta yang di imbangi dengan harta.

Sehun mengelus kedua pipi Luhan, menghantarkan kelembutan di sana yang Luhan sukai. Tatapan Sehun tertuju pada bibir mengkilat Luhan dan itu membuatnya ingat kalau bibir ini sempat disesap pria lain. Satu tangan Sehun merambat pada tengkuk Luhan, membelainya di sana dan menyatukan bibir tipis mereka.

Luhan tidak menolak ciuman yang Sehun buat, karna Luhan mengakui sejak berciuman dengan Sehun malam itu, ia sering kembali menginginkan bibir Sehun. Sehun melumat bibir bawah Luhan yang Luhan balas tanpa ragu. Segala kegundahan yang sempat Sehun rasakan hilang saat merasakan tekstur lembut bibir wanita yang dicintainya. Sehun tersenyum disela ciumannya dan senyum itu mampu mengundang senyuman lainnya dibibir Luhan. Jadi apa pada akhirnya ia menyerah pada pria berusia 18 tahun di depannya? Jawabannya 'Ya'. Karna Sehun sudah berhasil meyakinkan dirinya kalau Sehun bisa merubah kehidupannya.

"Kau menerimaku ?" Sehun melepaskan ciumannya tanpa melepaskan tangkupan tangannya pada leher Luhan. Kening mereka saling menempel membuat mereka bisa merasakan terpaan hangat nafas dari masing-masing.

Luhan mendongak membuat tatapan mereka beradu beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Luhan memeluk Sehun. Sehun tersenyum dan balas memeluk Luhan.

"Berapa lama aku harus menunggu?"

"Empat tahun, apa itu terlalu lama? Aku akan melanjutkan kuliahku di Canda dan aku akan memulai semuanya dari sana. Do'akan aku agar aku kembali dan bisa menjadi pria yang kau inginkan" Ada sedikit rasa takut yang Sehun rasakan. Sehun takut ia tidak bisa menepati janjinya. Bagimanapun hidup di Canada akan sulit, apa lagi ia mendapatkan kesempatan itu hanya dari beasiswa dan Sehun harus tetap mempertahankan nilainya agar beasiswanya tidak di cabut di tengah-tengah semua rencana yang sudah ia susun.

Sehun bukanlah anak kolong merat, ia hanya tinggal dengan Ibunya yang bekerja di sebuah perusahan dengan gaji yang hanya bisa mencukupi kebutuhan mereka, dan yah kadang Sehun meminta lebih pada Ibunya untuk menuruti keinginan mawar hitam pujaannya dan sebenarnya ini adalah alasan lain kenapa Sehun bertekad untuk bisa sukses. Selain untuk Luhan adalah untuk membahagiakan Ibunya. Untuk menebus segala keringat yang sudah Ibunya keluarkan.

Luhan tertawa kecil. Sesungguhnya Sehun sudah menjadi pria yang ia inginkan jika saja Luhan tidak menginginkan lebih. Tapi biarkan ini menjadi cambukan untuk Sehun agar bisa berusaha untuk menjadi pria sukses, toh semuanya tidak akan dia nikmati sendiri bukan? Sehun juga akan menikmati kesuksesannya kelak dan mungkin juga anak-anak mereka. Pipi Luhan kembali memanas. Apa yang ia fikirkan? Itu terlalu jauh Luhan.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu kembali"

Sehun merasa senang setelah mendengar kata-kata Luhan. Bukankah ini artinya, Luhan menerima cintanya? Kenapa ini tidak terjadi sejak dulu. Tapi ada satu hal yang menganggu benak Sehun.

"Bagiaman dengan pria itu?"

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan menyeringit pada Sehun.

"Siapa?"

"Kris. Berjanjilah kau tidak akan berpaling pada siapapun termasuk denganya"

Luhan terkekeh Lucu. Sehun sangat pencemburu itu yang sangat Luhan tahu.

"Aku hanya akan berpaling saat kaupun berpaling pada gadis-gadis Canada"

Sehun tersenyum lebar. Wajah kekanakan Sehun kembali muncul tapi entah kenapa, kali ini Luhan menyukainya.

"Tidak akan, tidak akan ada wanita yang bisa menggantikanmu di hatiku" Untuk hal ini, Sehun sangat yakin! Dia sudah terlalu mencintai Luhan jadi untuk apa berpaling saat kita sudah mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan setelah melewati banyak penolakan.

"Dan aku ingin kau berhenti bekerja di Onex bar!"

Luhan memberengut. Dia tidak memiliki pekerjaan apapun selain berkerja di Onex bar, lalu bagaimana ia bisa membeli tas-tas mahalanya?

"Aku akan mengirimu uang setiap bulan jadi kau hanya tinggal duduk dengan manis menungguku"

"Benarkah!" Luhan berseru. Tentu wanita mana yang tidak menyukai ini.

"Tapi aku mohon, tahan keinginanmu untuk membeli tas-tas mahal yang ada di mall karna aku hanya akan bisa mengirim uang untuk kebutuhan perutmu"

Senyuman Luhan memudar tergantikan dengan lekukan bibir kebawah. Itu sama saja mengurungnya di castil. Kebebasan yang Luhan sukai adalah kebebasan membeli apapun yang ada di mall.

"Aku butuh kerja samamu untuk suskses, kalau semuanya berjalan baik aku akan menambah jumblah uangnya untukmu"

Luhan mendengus. Tatapan tegas itu kembali muncul di mata Sehun. Tatapan yang menggambarkan sosok pria dewasa yang maskulin dan sexy. Ah, Luhan menyukainya. Bagaimana bisa Luhan baru melihat sisi ini di diri Sehun selama dua tahun Sehun mengejar-ngejarnya? Luhan sungguh harus memeriksakan matanya besok pagi.

"Baiklah aku akan menahannya untukmu.." Nada bicara Luhan sedikit terdengar di paksakan tapi sesungguhnya Luhan benar-benar berniat untuk menuruti permintaan Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum dan membeli kecupan lain di bibir Luhan.

"Terimakasih Luhan, aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Jangan pernah lupakan itu"

Luhan tersnyum cerah, seperti matahari pagi yang mampu membuat siapapun yang melihatnya merasakan kenyamanan.

"Tapi kau harus berjanji kalau kau akan membelikanku semua hal yang aku inginkan!"

Sehun tertawa pelan dan menangkup dua pipi Luhan yang selalu ingin ia kecup.

"Tentu, apapun itu aku akan membelikannya untukmu"

Senyum Luhan mengembang begitupun dengan senyuman Sehun, apa yang kini mereka rasakan adalah sama. Debaran jantung yang menggila dan sedikit rasa menggelitik di perut mereka. Tatapan Sehun kembali terarah pada bibir tipis Luhan dan Sehun sedikitk memberi usapan di sana.

"Tapi aku membutuhkan bukti darimu sebagai jaminan kau tidak akan meninggalkanku.."

Kerutan tipis di dahi Luhan muncul sebagai respon perkatan Sehun yang tidak bisa ia mengerti. Mengerti dengan expresi Luhan, Sehunpun tertawa dengan geli. Wajah Luhan sangat terlihat manis jika di lihat dalam kehidupan normal, berbanding terbalik dengan Luhan yang di lihat saat menari di Onex bar. Luhan sungguh seperti dua kuntum mawar berbeda yang ada di satu tangkai. Si mawar merah manis dan si mawar hitam menggairahkan. Tapi bagaimanapun Luhan, Sehun menyukainya, itu yang tidak akan berubah.

"Berikan aku sesuatu yang bisa membuatku yakin kalau kau tidak akan meninggalkanku. Apa kau cukup faham dengan ucapanku sekarang?"

Luhan mendengus, Sehun sangat terlihat tengah mengejeknya, tapi Luhan tidak terlalu mepermasalahkan itu. Ia lebih tertarik dengan permintaan Sehun.

"Kau membutuhkan hal-hal semcam itu?"

"Hanya agar aku yakin kalau kau tidak akan meninggalkanku.."

Luhan berfikir. Memikirkan apa yang bisa ia berikan pada Sehun sebagai jaminan. Sebenarnya Luhan tidak terlalu menyukai dengan permintaan Sehun karna itu sama saja Sehun tidak sepenuhnya percaya padanya. Tapi Luhanpun memahami, dia sangat sadar betul siapa dia saat ini. Si mawar hitam pujaan setiap pria dan tentu Sehun akan sangat waspada tentang ini.

"Aku tidak memiliki apapun yang bisa aku jadikan jaminan. Atau jika kau mau, aku bisa memberikan tas termahal yang aku miliki. Aku sangat menyukai tas itu tapi aku berharap tidak karna aku tidak sanggup hidup tan.."

Ocehan panjang Luhan yang menurut Sehun sangat jauh dari apa yang ia harapkan terputus saat Sehun mencium bibir manis Luhan. Hanya satu lumatan dan Sehun melepaskannya. Luhan memberengut dan sungguh wajah ini benar-benar sanggup membuat hati Sehun terasa ingin keluar. Berapa usiamu sayang? Sehun bahkan tidak yakin kalau Luhan lebih tua darinya.

"Kau memiliki hati Luhan, berikan hatimu untukku.." Sehun berbisik tepat di telinga Luhan dan sedikit memberi kecupan memabukan di ceruk leher Luhan. Luhan merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding dengan perut yang terasa bergejolak menyenangkan. Walaupun ia bekerja menjadi penari erotis tapi sesungguhnya Luhan tidak pernah merasakan sentuhan seorang pria lebih dari sekedar berciuman.

Luhan tidak pernah memiliki kekasih dan itu adalah rahasia terbesar yang hanya di ketahui ia dan Baekhyun.

Seakan larut dalam cumbuan Sehun, Luhan bahkan lupa kalau dia belum menjawab perkataan Sehun. Sentuhan-sentuhan kecil yang Sehun beri di tubuhnya membuat Luhan hilang kesadaran dan seperti menginginkan lebih. Usianya sudah 23 tahun dan rasanya di usia itu Luhan sudah sangat sentive terhadap belaian dan Luhan tidak menyangka kalau belaian bocah berusia 18 tahun itu sangat berbahaya. Pantas banyak bibi-bibi tua di sana yang sangat menyukai daun muda tapi Luhan tidak termasuk kedalam mereka karna ia melakukannya bersama Sehun. Kekasihnya.

Bibir Sehun merambat, menciumi Luhan dari setiap jengkal dan berhenti di bibir tipis Luhan. Luhan dengan gemas menangkup pipi Sehun, mendorong Sehun hingga Sehun terjatuh di atas ranjang. Luhan merasakan dirinya tidak terkendali, tubuhnya terasa panas dan ingin cepat mendapatkan sentuhan dari Sehun.

Sehun membalik posisi mereka dan kini Luhan berada di bawahnya dengan bibir yang masih saling bertaut untuk memuaskan hasrat mereka berdua. Tangan besar Sehun secara pelan meremas payudara Luhan yang tertutupi dress biru muda yang terasa sangat menganggu bagi Sehun di sela pagutan bibir yang semakin memanas. Sebenarnya Sehun tidak ingin bertindak terlalu jauh tapi bedebahlah wanita di bawahnya yang sudah secara terang-terangan menggoda penisnya di bawah sana menggunakan lutunya.

Desahan dan erangan secara bergantian lolos dari sela bibir Sehun dan Luhan. Sehun melepaskan ciuman panas yang cukup panjang di antara mereka, membuat benang saliva tipis menjadi penghubung di antara bibir bengkak mereka. Mata Luhan sudah sayu dengan bibir terbuka untuk menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Sehun hanya memandangi wanita di bawahnya dengan sedikit tidak percaya. Sehun takuk kalau ini adalah mimpi karna Sehun masih jelas mengingat bagaimana Kai yang menyiramnya beberapa hari lalu. Tapi Sehun tahu kalau ini adalah kenyataan, terbukti ia benar-benar bisa merasakan tangan Luhan yang berada di atas telapak tanganya. Menuntun tangan Sehun untuk kembali meremas payudaranya.

"Aku mencintaimu, aku memberikan hatiku untukmu Sehun"

Itu adalah bisikan lirih Luhan dengan suara serak sexynya. Sungguh beruntung ia bisa berada di posisi ini dan lebih beruntung lagi karna Luhan yang mencintainya. Ia beruntung karna dari sekian banyaknya kumbang yang ingin memetik Luhan pada akhirnya Luhan jatuh dalam pelukannya. Sehun terasa benar-benar masih tidak percaya dengan hal ini. Uh, segala perjaungan yang sudah ia lakukan terasa mendaptkan ganti yang setimpal walaupun setelah ini dia harus kembali memulai untuk berjuang dalam hal lain.

Beberapa detik mata bening dengan kilauan nafsu itu saling menatap, sampai akhirnya senyuman Sehun terukir di bibir tipisnya.

"Ini terasa seperti mimpi untukku Lu, aku tidak pernah menyangka kau akhirnya bisa aku miliki"

"Akupun tidak menyangka kalau aku akhirnya bisa jatuh dalam ikatan yang kau buat.."

Sehun tertawa kecil, merunduk membuat kening mereka menempal. Tatapan penuh gairah itu meredup tergantikan dengan tatapan selembut salju yang selalu Luhan sukai.

"Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu.."

Luhan tersenyum dan mengelus pipi Sehun.

"Aku tahu itu, kau akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk kita.." Mata Luhan terpejam saat bisa merasakan ciuman mendalam penuh arti yang Sehun beri di keningnya, di dunia ini tidak ada wanita yang tidak menyukai saat kening mereka di cium penuh dengan ungkapan cinta.

"Jagalah mahkotamu untukku, itu sebagai jaminan yang bisa kau berikan untukku selama aku ada di Canada, dan aku akan mengambilnya di malam pertama kita setelah kita mengucap janji di hadapan Tuhan.." Sehun menghilangkan segela keinginanya untuk menyetubuhi Luhan. Padahal dari segala hal yang ingin Sehun lakukan bersama Luhan, 'Bercinta' ada di urutan pertama. Tapi Sehun sadar kalau sekarang bukan saatnya ia merenggut mahkota kewanitaan Luhan. Biar mahkota itu tetap utuh di dalam sana, setidaknya saat ia memintanya kelak. Sehun bisa tahu, Luhan benar-benar menjaga mahkotanya atau tidak.

Luhan terenyuh. Demi semua koleksi tas yang ia miliki. Luhan benar-benar merasakan rasanya menjadi wanita yang di hormati. Selama ini pekerjaannya bukanlah pekerjaan yang bisa ia benggakan dan bisa menjungjung harga dirinya. Setiap pria tidak ada yang tidak menatapnya dengan nafsu tak jarang penuh sirat meremehkan dan jijik hingga kadang-kadang bisa membuat Luhan merasakan dirinya sangat kotor. Dan mungkin jika sekarang bukanlah Sehun yang sedang bersamanya, mereka semua sudah menelanjanginya bulat-bulat tanpa peduli apapun , tapi Sehun justru memintanya menjaga mahkota kewanitaannya saat dirinya memberi akses bebas.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin menyentuhku lebih jauh?" Luhan luluh. Perkataan Sehun penuh ketulusan dan itu jutru membuat Luhan merasa ingin memberikan semuanya pada Sehun. Ucapan Sehun seperti memiliki mantra ajaib yang membuat Luhan rela melepaskan apapun yang ia miliki.

"Ya aku yakin.." Sehun beranjak dari atas tubuh Luhan, menarik pelan tubuh Luhan membuat Luhan duduk di hadapannya dan dengan lembut, Sehun merapihkan dress yang melekat pada tubuh sintal Luhan.

"Bagimana kau akan menjaga dirimu tanpaku selama empat tahun kedepan Lu, berhentilah menggunakan dress-dress pendek dan ketat karna itu bisa membahayakan mahkotamu,"

Luhan tertawa cukup keras melihat tatapan tidak suka Sehun, ucapan Sehun sangat terdengar lucu untuknya.

"Kau tidak perlu hawatir Sehun, aku mempunyai caraku sendiri untuk menjaganya dan bisa aku pastikan kalau kau akan menjadi yang pertama.."

"Aku pegang ucapanmu.."

Tawa dua insan yang dalam keadaan mabuk cinta itu kembali terdengar. Sehun menyelipkan anak rambut panjang Luhan di sela telinganya dan kembali melempar tatapan yang membuat Luhan seperti agar-agar lembek.

"Aku mencintaimu.."

Dan satu kali lagi, Luhan di buat luluh oleh Sehun. Luhan berhambur dalam pelukan bocah berusia 18 tahun yang tidak pernah ia sangka bisa membuatnya seperti sekarang. Walaupun Sehun baru akan memasuki usia dewasa tapi dada Sehun sudah sangat bidang dan mampu menghantarkan kenyamanan untuk Luhan. Luhan menghirup wangi tubuh Sehun, tercium wangi parfume yang memabukan hingga mampu sedikit menggelitik saraf-saraf Luhan. Luhan sedikit mengusakan hidungnya pada dada Sehun membuat Sehun dengan senang semakin merapatkan Luhan dalam dekapannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sehun.."

Sehun tersenyum puas. Yah cukup itu, cukup katakan itu dan semuanya akan menjadi sempurna untuk Sehun. Sehun tidak akan melupakan malam ini dan akan mencatat malam ini sebagai malam terindah yang pernah ia lewati dan Sehun berharap, dia masih bisa mencatat kenangan indah lainya yang akan ia ukir bersama wanitanya, bersama mawar hitamnya, Luhan. Seseorang yang ia cintai bagaimanapun keadaan dan sifatnya, yang ia cintai walaupun ia harus menunggu dalam jangka waktu lama dan Sehun bersyukur karna usahanya tidak berakhir sia-sia dan harapan lain coba Sehun buat menjadi kenyataan, yaitu menjadikan Luhan sebagai pengantinya.

.

.

.

.

.

THE END.

Jangan tanya, FF apa yang aku tulis ini karna akupun ga tau ni FF macam apa lol ketik-ketik doang mengisi kejenuhan dan jadinya gini. Jelek ? mohon di maklumi, kurang muasin ? mohon di maafkan, kecepetan ? Yah kan Oneshot kalo panjang bukan Oneshot namanya, jadi harap maklum. Tapi tetep buat yang baca, review yaaaaa.. Thanks kalo gitu^^


	2. Chapter 2

oOo

Main cast : Luhan, Sehun.

Rate : M.

Gendre : Romance.

Leght : Oneshot – Black rose sequel.

P.S : FF ini GS untuk para Uke. Menerimia kritikan tapi menolak keras dengan BASH! FF ini adalah hasil inspirasi ku sendiri kalau ada kemiripan sama FF atau apapun itu hanya kebetulan yang ga di sengaja. Maafkan kalau ada Typo. Typo adalah sebagaian dari iman(?) lol Happy reading^^. GA SUKA GA USAH BACA TAPI KALAU SUKA KLIK KOLOM REVIEW, Ok thanks^^

.

.

.

.

.

"Astaga Luhaaaannnn!" Jeritan yang tidak bisa di katakan pelan terdengar, menyapa gendang telinga wanita cantik berambut panjang kepang dua yang tengah berdiri dengan memegang penggorengan dan juga sepatula.

Wanita itu 'Luhan'. Hanya tersenyum lebar, dengan tatapan tidak bersalah atas semua kekacauan yang sudah ia buat di pagi hari sejuk ini.

Wanita yang mengawali paginya dengan berteriak itu, mendecak sebal saat matanya melihat dapur miliknya sudah berubah menjadi sangat berantakan. Semua peralatan masak sudah tidak berada di tempatnya dan juga semua bahan masakan berceceran di lantai, terlihat seperti sampah menjijikkan padahal ia baru membelinya kemarin sore di super market.

"Maaf Bu, tolong jangan pecat aku sebagai calon menantumu heemm.." Luhan bergelayut manja pada lengan wanita setengah baya yang menatapnya tajam. Sedikit mengusakkan puncak kepalanya pada leher Oh Minki 'Ibu Sehun'. Layaknya seekor kucing yang tengah mengiba meminta makanan.

Minki hanya mampu menghela nafas untuk menghadapi serangan dari calon menantunya, melepas lengan Luhan dan berjalan untuk membereskan kekacauan yang sudah Luhan buat.

"Kau tahu kalau hanya Sehun yang bisa memecatmu sebagai calon menantu Ibu, dan Sehun tidak akan melakukan itu Ibu rasa, walaupun kau meledakkan dapur milik Ibu sekalipun.." Suara Minki terdengar ketus, tapi itu tidak membuat Luhan memberengut sedih. Luhan tahu kalau calon Ibu mertuanya tidak akan marah pada semua kekacauan yang ia buat. Calon Ibu mertuanya hanya akan mengungkapkan kekesalannya dan kembali bersikap normal layaknya seorang Ibu.

"Terimakasih Bu.." Luhan memeluk Minki dari belakang yang sesekali memberontak tapi Luhan tidak membiarkan Minki lepas dari pelukkannya, dan justru menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung Minki hingga membuat seulas senyum terukir di bibir Minki.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau buat?" Minki bertanya dibarengi membereskan kekacauan yang ada, jangan lupakan. Luhan yang masih memeluknya dari belakang seperti seekor monyet.

"Aku ingin membuat makanan untuk menyambut kedatangan Sehun, Bu.."

"Kau bisa membelinya.."

Luhan menggeleng kecil dan melepaskan Minki dari pelukkannya. Minki berbalik dan mendapati wajah sendu Luhan.

"Aku ingin membuatnya sendiri Bu, tapi aku gagal. Semuanya tidak enak"

Minki terkekeh kecil saat mendengar gumaman lirih Luhan. Luhan memang tidak bisa memasak dan benar-benar tidak boleh untuk berada di dapur jika dapurmu ingin tetap utuh.

"Kau bisa meminta tolong pada Ibu, jangan seperti ini.."

"Aku baru mendapatkan idenya tiga puluh menit lalu Bu, Ibu tahukan? Seperti ada lampu yang menyala di otakku secara tiba-tiba dan Ibu masih tidur, aku tidak enak jika mengganggu Ibu.." Luhan menjelaskan dengan sesekali memainkan kepang rambutnya.

Sungguh cantik calon menantunya. Minki mengakui itu, dan tidak heran jika anak semata wayangnya benar-benar tergila-gila pada Luhan.

"Baiklah, Ibu yang akan membereskan semuanya. Kau hanya perlu menjemput Sehun di airport"

"Ibu benar! Itu memang yang seharusnya aku lakukan. Aku akan berdandan dengan cantik agar Sehun semakin mencintaiku" Luhan tersenyum sumringah.

Sehun memang akan pulang hari ini sejak ia merantau di Canada empat tahun silam dan Luhan merasa tidak sabar untuk melihat bagaimana rupa Sehun sekarang. Luhan mencium pipi Minki dan berlari tergesa untuk menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

"AKU MENYAYANGI IBU! JANGAN MERINDUKANKU. HANYA DUA JAM!"

Itu teriakan Luhan yang membuat Minki menggeleng.

"IBU TIDAK AKAN MERINDUKANMU WALAUPUN KAU PERGI TIGA JAM!"

Minki merasa lucu sendiri dengan jawabannya. Ia memang sering dibuat kesal oleh sifat Luhan. Di banding dengan nama bahan masakkan, Luhan lebih hafal merk-merk ratusan tas yang berjejer di mall. Dan Luhan sangatlah ceroboh, jangankan untuk memasak, untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahpun Luhan tidak bisa. Luhan hanya ahli dalam hal merias wajah, merias kuku dan memilih tas-tas mahal di toko. Tapi sial, rasa kesalnya tidak bisa membuat Minki membenci Luhan ataupun sekedar melarang Sehun untuk menikahi Luhan. Di balik sifat Luhan yang tidak Minki sukai, Luhan mampu mengusir rasa sepinya dengan celotehan panjangnya, sifat manjanya dan juga keributtannya. Minki bahkan menyadari kalau rumahnya yang sekarang ia huni bersama Luhan sejak Sehun pergi, akan terasa sunyi jika Luhan sedang ke suatu tempat. Empat tahun tinggal bersama Luhan membuat Minki secara perlahan memupuk rasa sayangnya pada sosok cantik nan mungil itu, dan alasan lain yang membuat Minki menyayangi Luhan dan sangat menerima keberadaan Luhan adalah, karena Luhan wanita dan Sehun adalah seorang pria. Memiliki anak lelaki terlalu membosankan –Tapi Minki sangat mensyukuri keberadaan Sehun- dan dengan adanya Luhan, Minki menjadi memiliki teman untuk berbelanja di mall dan Minki memiliki seseorang yang sesekali bisa ia ajak tidur bersama dalam satu ranjang untuk saling berbagi isi hati. Yah begitulah, ia hidup bersama Luhan bukan lagi seperti Ibu mertua dengan calon menantunya, tapi sudah seperti Ibu dan anaknya. Saling menyayangi dan menjaga satu sama lain. Walaupun setiap hari tidak ada keributan yang tidak terjadi di antara mereka tapi justru itu yang menjadi pelengkapnya. Seperti sekarang.

"IBUU! DRESS MERAHKU KEMANA!"

Teriakkan Luhan yang setiap harinya mengisi hari-hari Minki. Berdoalah Sehun, semoga jantung Ibumu masih dalam keadaan normal.

"ADA DI LEMARI!"

Atau mungkin, Sehun justru harus berdoa untuk jantungnya sendiri?

.

.

Dua wanita cantik dengan penampilan yang sangat berbanding terbalik, berdiri dengan mata yang terus menelusuri pintu kedatangan Incheon airport. Luhan, dengan dress merah ketat, heels setinggi 12cm berwarna cream dan juga rambutnya yang di ikat kuda. Terlihat menghentakkan kakinya saat tidak kunjung melihat pria pujaannya. Sementara Baekhyun, yang mengenakan jeans panjang, kaos pendek, sepatu sneakers dan tanpa riasan make up seperti yang Luhan poleskan, hanya mendesah malas. Sudah satu jam mereka menunggu tapi remaja SHS yang kini sudah berubah menjadi jutawan muda itu tidak kunjung muncul.

"ASTAGA, BAEK! ITU SEHUN! LIHAT, ITU SEHUNKU!" Luhan berseru saat melihat seorang pria tinggi, mengenakan celana panjang berwarna hitam, sepatu kulit mengkilat berwarna coklat, kemeja berwarna senada denga celananya dan di balut sempurna coat berwarna silver, berjalan keluar dari pintu kedatangan.

"Bagaimana ini Baek? Lihat aku, apa make upku ada yang kurang? Apa aku sudah terlihat cantik?" Luhan sedikit merapihkan dress merahnya dan juga rambut panjangnya. Baekhyun hanya mendengus malas. Luhan sudah menggerednya dengan paksa untuk ikut menemani dan Luhan justru bertingkah menggelikan di hadapannya.

"Kau bukan 'remaja' SHS Luhan.."

Luhan memberengut saat mendengar nada mengejek yang Baekhyun tujukan untuknya.

"Aku hanya meminta pendapat Baekhyun!" Luhan mendengus kesal dan berbalik untuk melihat Sehun. Dan ajaib, raut kesal Luhan menghilang dalam sekejap, digantikan senyuman yang merekah indah. Dengan sedikit berlari, Luhan menerjang Sehun dengan pelukkannya.

Sehun tertawa pelan, dan membalas pelukkan Luhan, si mawar hitam pujaannya.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Aku sudah menunggumu sejak satu jam lalu.." Luhan bergumam dan semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya pada leher Sehun.

Sehun mengelus punggung Luhan dan sesekali menciumi pelipis Luhan hanya untuk sedikit mengurangi rasa rindunya.

"Kau yang terlalu cepat datang sayang.. aku sudah bilangkan, kalau aku akan sampai pukul sebelas siang"

Luhan sedikit menjauhkan diri dari Sehun, namun tanganya tetap melingar di leher Sehun, begitupun Sehun, tangan Sehun masih dengan nyamannya bertengger di pinggang ramping Luhan.

"Itu karna aku sudah sangat merindukanmu Sehun. Kau jahat karna tidak pernah sekalipun mengunjungiku dan Ibu.."

Sehun merasa geli saat dapat mendengar langsung suara Luhan yang tengah merajuk. Memang selama ia berada di Canda, Sehun tidak pernah menyempatkan diri untuk sekedar pulang ke Korea. Itu di karnakan Sehun terlalu focus pada kuliah dan pekerjaan yang tengah ia geluti. Bahkan untuk menelfone Luhan atau Ibunya pun sangat jarang Sehun lakukan. Sehun terlalu menyibukkan diri dengan semua kewajiban yang harus ia lakukan, dan tentu itu semua Sehun lakukkan hanya demi menepati janjinya pada Luhan dan juga membahagiakan Ibunya.

"Tapi sekarang aku ada di sini Lu, di depanmu.." Sehun berbisik jahil dan itu mampu membuat seburat kemerahan muncul di pipi putih Luhan. Uh, sungguh manisnya wanita pujaannya. Sehun merasa seperti mimpi karena dapat melihat Luhan lagi di depannya.

Luhan membenamkan kepalanya pada dada hangat Sehun. Dengan sendirinya Luhan dapat menghirup aroma tubuh Sehun yang sudah tidak ia hirup selama bertahun-tahun. Luhan senang, karna sekarang Sehun sudah kembali dalam pelukkannya sehingga Luhan dapat lagi merasakan dekapan nyaman Sehun yang melingkari pinggangnya. Dan hal lain yang membuat Luhan mendapatkan kesenangan lebih hingga membuatnya merasa seperti ingin melompat adalah, Sehun yang sudah berubah menjadi seorang pria yang ia impikan. Luhan merasa bangga sekaligus kagum pada upaya yang Sehun lakukan agar tidak mengecewakan dirinya juga Ibunya, dan hal itu semakin membuat Luhan mencintai Sehun dan merasa kalau jalan yang sudah ia pilih adalah jalan yang tepat.

"Sehun, kau semakin tampan.." Luhan berbisik dengan sedikit rasa malu yang menyergapi dirinya. Wajar jika Luhan merasakan ini. Karena sejak malam itu, mereka hanya bisa bersama selama satu bulan sebelum akhirnya Sehun pergi ke Canada. Jika Sehun sudah sangat mengerti tentang Luhan maka Luhan masih sangat minim pengetahuan tentang Sehun. Hanya beberapa yang ia tahu, itupun ia dapat dari Oh Minki. Dan Luhan sedang memulai untuk menyelami segala hal tentang Sehun. Menyimpannya dengan baik agar ia bisa terus mengingatnya sampai kapanpun.

"Kaupun semakin cantik Lu, bahkan kau terlihat lebih cantik di usiamu yang sekarang.."

"Tentu, dan kau hampir kehilangan wanita cantik ini jika saja Ibumu tidak mengusir pria-pria yang datang mengajakku berkencan. Ibumu sangat mengagumkan, kau tahu?"

"Aku akan mengucapkan terimakasih pada Ibu kalau begitu, karena sudah menjaga wanita tercantik ini dengan baik.."

Kekehan kecil Sehun berpadu dengan tawa renyah Luhan, hingga menimbulkan harmoni indah untuk keduanya. Sehun berucap syukur karena Luhan tetap menjaga janjinya untuk menunggunya, dan sekarang ia yang akan menepati janjinya pada Luhan.

"Ehem!"

Sehun dan Luhan saling melepaskan pelukkan saat mendengar deheman kecil di samping mereka, namun Sehun tetap merengkuh posesif pinggang ramping Luhan. Sehun baru ingat kalau ia datang bersama temannya dan, Oh! Ada Baekhyun juga rupanya.

"Maaf, aku lupa padamu Hyung.. kenalkan, ini Luhan, dan Lu, dia Park Chanyeol.."

Chanyeol dan Luhan saling berjabat tangan. Chanyeol adalah teman sekligus atasan di perusahaan game tempat Sehun bekerja. Bisa di bilang Chanyeol adalah seseorang yang paling berjasa di balik semua kesuksesan yang sudah Sehun dapat selain dari segala kerja keras yang sudah ia lakukan. Berawal hanya menjadi pekerja magang sampai akhirnya ia bisa memperkenalkan game buatannya sendiri di suatu kesempatan yang Chanyeol beri, dan Tuhan memang menyayanginya. Game buatan Sehun sukses menarik pecinta game OnLine di seluruh dunia, sehingga bisa mengantarkan Sehun pada posisi yang lebih tinggi.

"Ah ya, kenalkan. Dia Byun Baekhyun.." Luhan menunjuk Baekhyun yang berdiri seperti patung pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya pada wanita yang Luhan kenalkan. Mata Baekhyun melirik dengan gelisah, membuat Luhan yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum tipis.

"A-aku Byun Baekhyun.."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu nona Byun.."

Pipi Baekhyun bersemu kemerahan. Sangat jelas kentara karena Baekhyun sama sekali tidak memoleskan make up di wajahnya. Luhan terkikik geli, sepertinya ada yang akan merubah penampilan.

"Jika butuh bantuan, aku siap membantu Baek.."

Baekhyun mendelik, dan itu membuat tawa Luhan pecah tanpa Sehun dan Chanyeol mengerti alasannya. Wanita memang penuh rahasia bukan?

.

.

"Lu.."

"Ya.."

Luhan menoleh pada Sehun yang membuka pintu kamarnya. Penampilan Sehun terlihat rapih seperti akan pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Ayo, kita pergi keluar.."

Luhan mendekat pada Sehun dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kemana? Oh, aku ingat! Apa kau akan mengajakku ke mall? Kau masih belum menepati janjimu untuk membelikan apapun yang aku inginkan. Selama ini aku tidak bisa berbelanja dengan puas karena Ibu yang melarang.." Luhan berucap manja dengan sedikit memainkan kancing kemeja Sehun. Hanya usaha agar Sehun mengerti dengan apa yang tengah ia inginkan.

Sehun tersenyum tipis, mengambil cardigan milik Luhan dan mengenakannya pada Luhan. Ia tidak mungkin mengajak Luhan keluar dengan hanya mengenakan hot pants dan crop tee. Itu terlalu sexy dan bisa mengundang mata nakal untuk melirik pada tubuh wanitanya.

"Kemanapun dan apapun yang kau inginkan.."

"YEEEYYY! AKU MENCINTAIMU SEHUN!" Luhan bersorak kencang, memberi bibir Sehun tiga kecupan dan menggered tangan Sehun dengan tergesa.

"IBU! AKU AKAN PERGI BERSAMA SEHUN! JANGAN MERINDUKAN KAMI, OK!"

"JANGAN PULANG TERLALU MALAM!"

Sehun menggeleng pada kebiasaan baru yang ia temui sejak pulang ke Seoul lima hari lalu. Yaitu Ibunya dan Luhan yang sangat sering berteriak. Setahunya suara Ibunya tidak sekeras ini tapi kenapa sekarang bisa menjadi terdengar memekikkan telinga? Sehun rasa ia harus membeli penutup telinga nanti.

.

.

Setelah puas seharian mengelilingi hampir lima mall terbesar yang ada di Seoul, dan membeli apapun yang ia inginkan. Luhan memutuskan untuk pulang, mengingat sekarangpun sudah pukul tujuh malam

Di dalam mobil, senyuman Luhan terus terukir membuat Sehun yang duduk di sampingnya ikut menyunggingkan senyumnya dengan bahagia. Sehun merasa bangga pada dirinya sendiri karna sudah mampu memberikan apa yang Luhan inginkan tapi tentu ada hal lain yang sudah Sehun siapkan untuk Luhan.

"Sehun, ini bukan jalan pulang.." Luhan bergumam dengan sesekali melihat keluar dari jendela mobil.

Sehun menarik dagu Luhan, membuat wajah Luhan berhadapan dengan wajahnya.

"Ini jalan yang akan kau telusuri sejak malam ini.."

Alis Luhan terangkat karna ucapan Sehun yang tidak bisa ia cerna. Sehun tersenyum dan menyatukan belah bibir mereka. Mengabaikan sang supir yang mungkin bisa melihat dari kaca sepion.

Luhan mengedikkan bahunya, merasa ucapan Sehun tidak harus ia fikirkan, dan dengan senang Luhan menyambut lumatan Sehun di bibir bawahnya. Pagutan yang sudah berlangsung beberapa menit tidak membuat Sehun ataupun Luhan ingin melepasnya, mereka hanya akan mengambil waktu beberapa detik untuk menghirup udara dan kembali memulai ciuman penuh gairah cinta yang terjadi. Dunia benar-benar terasa hanya milik mereka.

.

.

"Kau akan membawaku kemana Sehun?" Luhan bertanya, karena sejak ia turun dari mobil, matanya sudah Sehun tutupi menggunakan kain hitam. Luhan hanya terus mengikuti kemana Sehun membawanya dengan sesekali tersandung sesuatu yang Luhan tidak ketahui.

"Kau siap? Buka ikat matamu Lu.."

Luhan mendengus, harusnya Sehun bukan yang membukakannya? Dengan sedikit kesulitan Luhan membuka penutup mata yang menghalangi penglihatannya. Mata rusa Luhan sedikit mengerjap sebelum ia benar-benar bisa melihat dengan baik, dan sekarang Luhan tahu kenapa Sehun menyuruhnya sendiri untuk membuka penutup mata. Karna Sehun berdiri di sana dengan sebuket bunga mawar merah di tangannya.

Sehun berdiri di depan rumah besar berlantai tiga yang memiliki halaman cukup luas. Di belakang Sehun, Luhan bisa melihat kata 'Will you marry me?' yang di susun menggunakan balon berwarna merah muda. Lampu-lampu kecil berkerlap kerlip untuk memberi penerangan di bawah langit yang sudah cukup petang. Sehingga Luhan bisa sedikit melihat bagaimana bentuk rumah yang ia tidak ketahui milik siapa.

"Kau sudah menepati janjimu untuk menungguku, dan sekarang aku menepati janjiku untuk membuatkan istana untukmu. Mungkin tidak terbuat dari emas dan juga tidak sebesar istana yang sesungguhnya, tapi aku bisa pastikan padamu Luhan, kalau hanya kau yang akan menjadi putri di istana kecil ini"

Sehun mendekat pada Luhan yang sudah di buat terkejut dan tersentuh dengan apa yang Sehun ucapkan. Luhan tidak menyangka kalau Sehun benar-benar memikirkan perkatannya dahulu. Karna jujur, sejak tinggal bersama Ibu Sehun, Luhan tidak pernah lagi mengharapkan istana besar dengan dirinya yang menjadi nyonya besar. Luhan sedikit tersadar kalau tidak semua hal harus terlihat mewah. Oh Minki cukup mengajarkannya kalau sederhana asal bisa membuatmu bahagia lebih baik di banding kau bahagia atas dasar keserakahan. Semua kebahagiaan akan menjadi abadi atau tidak, tergantung dari apa yang kita perbuat dan Luhan menginginkan kebahagiaan abadi atas dasar kesederhanan bukan keserakahan yang sewaktu-waktu bisa membuatmu buta pada arti kehidupan yang sesungguhnya. Tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk semua barang yang ada di mall omong-omong.

"Luhan, maukah kau menjadi mawar merahku? Menjadi milikku untuk aku petik dan aku genggang sampai akhir hidupku nanti.."

Airmata Luhan menetes dibarengi tawa kecil Luhan yang terdengar. Luhan dengan cepat mengambil buket bunga yang Sehun pegang dan mencium bibir Sehun tanpa keraguan. Sehun cukup faham bukan dengan jawaban yang ia beri?

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun.." Luhan berbisik pelan, mengangkup dua pipi Sehun dan kembali menyatukan bibir basah mereka.

Sehun merapatkan Luhan pada tubuhnya, tangan Sehun merengkuh pas pinggang Luhan dan membalas ciuman yang Luhan buat dengan perasaan bahagia. Sehun bahagia karna semua keinginannya yang saat ini sudah terwujud. Menjadi sukses dan hanya satu langkah lagi ia akan menikahi Luhan.

"YAK! KALIAN BENAR-BENAR TIDAK TAHU TEMPAT!"

Seseorang dengan kuat mencoba menarik Luhan dari pelukkan Sehun. Namun tentu, Sehun ataupun Luhan tetap saling bertahan agar ciuman mereka tidak terputus. Oh Minki mendengus kesal dan menjewer kuat telinga Sehun membuat Sehun sedikit terhuyung kesamping –karna perbedaan tinggi- dengan aduhan yang cukup keras.

"IBU! APA YANG IBU LAKUKAN! LEPASKAN SUAMIKU BU.." Luhan berteriak tidak terima dan berganti ia yang menarik tangan Minki agar melepaskan jewerannya pada telinga Sehun.

"Ibu, ini sakit!"

"IBU LEPASKAN SEHUN!" Luhan kembali berteriak dengan bumu-bumu rengekan di nada suaranya.

Minki mendengus dan melepaskan jewerannya pada telinga Sehun. Luhan dengan sigap mengelus lembut daun telinga Sehun yang sudah sedikit memerah.

"Sehun, kau tidak papa?"

"Astaga, itu hanya jeweran Luhan.." Minki berucap dramatis saat melihat reaksi berlebihan Luhan.

"Tapi itu tetap sakit Bu, lagi pula sedang apa Ibu ada di sini?"

"Lihat Sehun, dia bahkan tidak menginginkan Ibu untuk tinggal di sini.."

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. Jadi drama queen di sini siapa?

"Aku hanya bertanya Bu.. Oh! Jadi Ibu akan tinggal di sini?"

Sehun mengangguki pertanyaan Luhan dengan sesekali mengusap telinganya yang masih terasa pedas.

"Yeeeeyy! Aku fikir aku akan berpisah dengan Ibu. Oh, ya.. aku membelikan banyak hadiah untuk Ibu.." Luhan bergegas kembali menuju mobil Sehun untuk mengambil barang belanjaannya.

Sehun tersenyum tipis saat melihat Luhan yang sangat terlihat bersemangat, dengan jahil Minki menyenggol lengan Sehun.

"Menjaga Luhan tidak mudah omong-omong. Jadi kau harus cepat memberikan Ibu cucu sebagai imbalan.."

Sehun tertawa pelan dan memeluk leher Minki dari belakang.

"Tentu Bu, Ibu tidak perlu hawatir karna Ibu akan mendapatkannya dengan cepat"

Minki mengangguk dengan senyuman kecil, dan mengusap lembut tangan Sehun yang melingkari lehernya. Inilah kebahagiaan lainnya milik Sehun. Yaitu Ibunya, sosok wanita nomor satu yang sangat berjasa dalam hidupnya.

"Aku menyayangimu Bu, terimakasih karna selalu mendukungku.."

"Apapun untukmu akan Ibu berikan.."

"Kenapa kalian melupakanku?"

Sehun dan Minki menoleh pada Luhan yang berdiri dengan banyak paper bag di tangannya. Luhan berjalan dengan sedikit memberengut. Dan menyerahkan dua paper bag yang ia bawa pada Minki.

"Oh Tuhan! Ini tas yang Ibu inginkan.." Minki berseru gembira dengan mata berbinar menatap tas berwarna hijau muda yang Luhan hadiahkan.

Luhan tersenyum lebar saat melihat Minki yang menyukai pilihannya. Itu adalah tas keluaran terbaru dan Luhan tahu kalau Minki menginginkannya. Luhan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam paper bag lainnya.

"Aku membeli dua Bu.." Luhan berseru dengan tidak kalah gembiranya. Tas yang ada di tangan Luhan memiliki model yang sama dengan tas milik Minki, hanya berbeda warna. Milik Luhan berwarna merah.

Minki ikut tersenyum dan saling berpelukkan dengan Luhan.

"Kau memang bisa Ibu andalkan.."

"Tentu Bu.."

Sehun yang menjadi seorang pria satu-satunya hanya terus memijat kepalanya yang menjadi pening secara tiba-tiba. Memiliki dua wanita yang sama-sama menyukai tas-tas mahal, tidak mudah ternyata. Sehun merencanakan kalau ia harus segera membuka perusahaannya sendiri jika seperti ini.

"Sehun, gaun pernikahan untukku apa boleh aku sendiri yang memilih?"

Oh, apa lagi ini? Sehun menatap ragu pada Luhan yang menatapnya penuh dengan sirat permohonan. Sehun tahu kalau yang Luhan inginkan pastilah berharga mahal, melihat bagaimana Luhan yang benar-benar menunjukan raut memelas. Sehun sudah akan membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, sebelum.

"Jangan Sehun! Harga gaun yang Luhan inginkan hampir mencapai 10 juta won!"

Minki menyelanya. Dan Sehun sukses di buat mematung setelah mendengar perkataan Minki. 10 juta won hanya untuk gaun? Kau benar-benar menikahi seorang putri, Oh Sehun.

"Ibu, harga gaun itu sepadan dengan gaunnya. Aku sangat menginginkannya Bu.."

"Tidak! Kau bisa membeli gaun pengantin lain tapi tidak dengan gaun itu.."

"Ibuuu.." Luhan terus mengekori Minki yang berjalan memasuki rumah baru mereka masih dengan ocehan-ocehan larangannya. Meninggalkan Sehun yang hampir kehabisan oksigen di tempatnya.

Untuk rumah inipun Sehun sudah merogoh saku yang cukup dalam, belum persiapan pernikahannya nanti dan gaun itu seharga 10 juta won? Sehun rasa ia ingin tenggelem ke dasar sungai han.

"LUHAN! APA KAU TIDAK ADA PILIHAN GAUN LAINNYA?" Sehun berteriak dan memasuki rumah yang baru ia beli.

"Aku ingin gaun itu.."

"Tidak, jangan belikan!"

"Apa tidak ada gaun lain?"

Itu adalah suara-suara yang terdengar dari kediaman baru Oh Sehun. Rumah yang akan mengukir kisah cintanya bersama Luhan. Rumah yang akan menjadi saksi bisu di mana anak-anaknya dan cucu Minki tmbuh menjadi Oh Sehun kecil dan Luhan kecil. Sehun berfikir keinginannya tidak bisa berhenti sampai di sini. Di dalam otaknya masih banyak keinginan dan harapan yang ingin ia wujudkan bersama keluarga kecilnya kelak.

.

.

Dentingan lonceng gereja berbunyi di iringi nyanyian syahdu yang bisa membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya menjadi merasa tenang. Sosok wanita cantik yang mengenakan gaun berwarna putih yang memiliki ekor panjang, berjalan di apit Park Chanyeol menuju altar di mana ada Sehun yang berdiri gagah di depan sana. Luhan terlihat sangat berkilau sempurna, dengan gaun bertabur permata putih yang sangat cocok di tubuhnya. Rambut panjang keemasan Luhan di biarkan tergerai dengan di hiasi mahkota kecil di atas kepalanya, membuat Luhan benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang putri dari dunia dongeng.

Sehun tersenyum penuh dengan rasa bahagia yang ia rasakan, hingga membuat Sehun merasa jantungnya seperti akan meledak sekarang juga. Dengan sedikit menahan rasa gugupnya, Sehun menyambut uluran tangan sang putri cantik di depannya. Wanita yang akan menjadi pendampingnya untuk selamanya.

Luhan berdiri tepat di samping Sehun. Luhanpun merasa jantungnya seperti ingin keluar dari dalam tubuhnya karna perasaan bercampur yang ia rasakan. Bahagia, gugup dan terpesona pada ketampanan Sehun yang terlihat seperti seorang pangeran. Mengenakan setelan berwarna putih bersih, dengan tatanan rambut yang di sisir kebelakang, hingga membuat ketampanan seorang pria dewasa, mapan dan gagah menguar dengan sendirinya dari dalam jiwa Sehun. Luhan merasa ingin menyombongkan Sehun pada seluruh wanita yang ada di dunia.

Waktu pemberkatan di mulai. Sang pasture memulai membacakan beberapa do'a sebelum akhirnya saat itu tiba.

"Aku Oh Sehun, menyatakan dengan tulus, ikhlas, bahwa Luhan yang hadir di sini mulai sekarang ini menjadi istriku. Aku berjanji untuk setia kepadanya, dalam untung dan malang, dan aku akan mencintainya dan menghormatinya seumur hidup. Demikianlah janjiku di hadapan Tuhan dan janji suci ini" Sehun menghela nafas lega setelah mengucapkan janjinya. Dengan senyum tipis Sehun menoleh pada Luhan.

Luhan mengeratkan genggamannya pada buket bung Lily yang tengah ia pegang, untuk sekedar meredam rasa gugupnya.

"Aku Luhan, menyatakan dengan tulus, ikhlas, bahwa Oh Sehun yang hadir di sini mulai sekarang ini menjadi suamiku. Aku berjanji untuk setia kepadanya, dalam untung dan malang, dan aku akan mencintainya dan menghormatinya seumur hidup. Demikianlah janjiku di hadapan Tuhan dan janji suci ini"

Senyum Sehun mengembang setelah mendengar Luhan dengan lancarnya mengucapkan janji miliknya.

"Dengan begitu, aku nyatakan kalian sah sebagai sumai, istri di hadapan Tuhan dan hukun. Sehun, silakan cium pengantin wanitamu.."

Satu pasang pengantin yang sangat telihat serasi ini saling berhadapan dan memandang satu sama lain. Senyuman tidak lepas dari bibir keduanya hingga membuat Minki dan Baekhyun sama-sama saling memeluk di tempatnya. Mereka ikut merasakan kebahagian yang Sehun dan Luhan rasakan, Minki menghapus airmatanya yang menetes dengan sendirinya. Sekarang ia memiliki dua anak yang akan ia sayangi sampai ia menemui Tuhan.

"Aku mencintaimu Lu.."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu.."

Dua bibir itu menjadi satu, dalam keriuahan tepuk tangan para tamu yang datang. Luhan tersenyum tipis dan kembali mencium Sehun dengan sedikit memberi lumatan di bibir Sehun. Sehun tidak kuasa meredam tawanya saat Luhan justru melingkarkan tangannya pada lehernya. Sepertinya Luhan tengah memberinya pemanasan untuk malam pertama mereka nanti.

.

.

Luhan berjalan memasuki kamar hotel yang sudah di sediakan untuk bisa beristirahat sebelum memulai acara resepsi nanti malam. Dua orang yang membantu Luhan untuk mengangkat ekor gaunnya keluar saat Luhan sudah sampai di dalam kamarnya. Sekarang sudah pukul satu siang dan masih ada waktu tiga jam sebelum kembali memasuki ruang make up untuk persiapan resepsi.

"Hati-hati, hati-hati, hati-hati.." Luhan terus bergumam saat ia mencoba membuka zipper gaunnya yang terletak di punggung. Gaun ini seharga 9 juta won yang sudah sangat susah ia dapatkan dan Luhan tidak ingin gaun ini rusak, apa lagi jika permatanya lepas. Luhan sangat menghindari itu.

"Ya, sebentar lagi.. yes, lepas" Luhan bergumam senang dan menurunkan gaunnya dengan sangat pelan. Luhan bahkan berfikir untuk tidak melaundry guannya sampai kapanpun.

Dengan sangat hati-hati dan penuh keseriusan, Luhan membawa gaunnya untuk kembali ia gantungkan di tepatnya. Ingat, ini 9 juta won!

"Luhan, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Astaga Sehun! jangan mengagetkanku"

Sehun menyeringit bingung. Ia tidak berteriak dan tidak memunculkan wajah di hadapan Luhan secara tiba-tiba, lalu di mana letak yang bisa membuat Luhan terkejut?

"Selesai!" Luhan berseru puas saat menatap gaunnya telah tergantung di hadapan matanya.

Oh, Sehun mengerti sekarang.

"Kau bisa menyuruh seseorang untuk melakukannya Lu.."

Luhan menggeleng dan berbalik pada Sehun yang membelakanginya. Luhan menghampiri Sehun dan menggantikan Sehun untuk membuka kancing kemejanya.

"Aku tidak akan merasa yakin jika orang lain yang melakukannya"

Luhan melepaskan kemaja yang Sehun kenakan dan seikit memperhatiakn tubuh Sehun yang sekarang sudah menjadi suaminya. Sexy dan wow Hot! Luhan memeluk Sehun dan sedikit mengecup dada Sehun.

"Kau suamiku sekarang.."

Sehun terkekeh pelan dan balas memeluk Luhan, yang sebenarnya hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam. Ini sedikit menggangu Sehun sebenarnya, mengingat sudah sangat lama sejak ia melihat tubuh mulus Luhan. Tapi Sehun berusaha untuk menahannya, karena nanti malam mereka harus menghadiri resepsi pernikahan dan Sehun tidak ingin membuat Luhan kesulitan untuk berjalan.

"Sehun.."

"Hemmmm.." Sehun mengelus rambut panjang Luhan dengan lembut.

"Apa kau masih mengingat tentang jaminan yang kau minta?"

"Tentu Lu, aku sangat mengingatnya.."

"Kau tahu, selama empat tahun aku merasa takut untuk bergerak.."

Sehun menyeringit bingung, melepaskan pelukkan Luhan dan menatap mata bening Luhan.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku takut kalau ada hal yang bisa saja merusaknya dan membuatmu berfikir kalau aku tidak benar-benar menjaganya.."

Sehun tersenyum dan mengelus pipi Luhan.

"Maaf kalau aku sudah membuatmu terbebani dengan jaminan itu.."

"Tapi aku bisa pastikan kalau aku masih menjaganya dengan baik, satu minggu sebelum pernikahan aku menceknya kerumah sakit, apa kau ingin melihat buktinya?"

Sehun menggengam tangan Luhan saat Luhan akan beranjak, meminta Luhan untuk tetap di tempatnya.

"Tidak perlu Lu, aku percaya padamu. Lagi pula untuk apa kau menceknya di rumah sakit? Aku bisa menceknya sendiri.."

"Hanya agar kau yakin Sehun.."

Luhan sedikit merasa malu karna apa yang Sehun ucapkan. Dengan pipi bersemu, Luhan menunduk layaknya seorang gadis remaja yang baru memulai masa percintaannya. Sehun merasa gemas, padahal jika di atas stage –Dulu- Luhan terlihat seperti wanita agresif, tapi siapa yang mengira, hanya dengan di goda bisa membuat Luhan menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya. Istrinya benar-benar manis, semanis madu yang Sehun sukai.

"Sehun.." Luhan mendongak masih dengan seburat merah muda di pipinya. Luhan memainkan jarinya di dada Sehun, membuat Sehun sedikit merasa geli.

"Apa kau tidak ingin mengambilnya? Kita masih memiliki waktu tiga jam"

Sehun mengerti apa yang Luhan maksud.

"Nanti malam akan ada resepsi, aku tidak ingin membuatmu sulit berjalan.."

"Tapi aku tidak akan bisa bergerak dengan lepas jika kau tidak mengambilnya sekarang. Aku tidak berbohong kalau aku benar-benar merasa takut" Luhan melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Sehun.

"Ayo kita lakukan, hanya memastikan apa yang sudah aku pertahankan untukmu.."

"Kau yakin?"

"sangat yakin.."

Sehun sudah mencoba bertahan, tapi untuk apa ia bertahan jika Luhan yang memintanya? Sehun merengkuh pinggang Luhan dan mencium bibir Luhan dengan menuntut. Lumatan Sehun terasa sedikit tergesa namun dengan sebisa mungkin Luhan mencoba mengimbangi ciuman Sehun. Saling melumat dengan lidah saling membelit di dalam rongga mulut Luhan, mampu membuat nafsu yang mereka rasakan menjadi semakin meningkat. Tangan Sehun meremas lembut payudara kanan Luhan yang masih di balut bra tanpa tali berwarna putih. Luhan melepaskan ciumannya hanya sekedar untuk mendesah. Jika dulu ia pernah melakukan ini di hadapan Sehun, maka sekarang Sehun sendiri yang melakukannya.

Nafas Sehun terasa hangat dan terdengar memburu di telinga Luhan, saat Sehun menciumi setiap cengkal tubuhnya. Tangan Sehun manarik ke bawah bra yang Luhan kenakan, membuat dua gundukkan sintal Luhan tumpah di hadapan wajahnya. Tanpa menunggu, Sehun mengemut putting payudara Luhan dengan masih meremas payudara kanan Luhan.

"Aaaahhhhhh… Sehuunn. Jangaaahhhn kuat-kuath.." Luhan merasa gila saat Sehun benar-benar seperti bayi yang menyusu pada Ibunya. Kaki Luhan sedikit bergerak karna merasakan denyutan pada kewanitaannya.

Sehun mendorong Luhan untuk berbaring di ranjang. Dengan masih menatap Luhan yang bergerak-gerak seperti belut, Sehun membuka celana yang ia kenakan. Sehun melebarkan kaki Luhan setelah selesai melepaskan semua yang melekat di tubuhnya, dan menarik paksa celana dalam yang menutupi kewanitaan Luhan, membuat celana dalam berwarna putih itu terkoyak mengenaskan di lantai. Sehun merasa gairah yang sudah di tahannya selama bertahun-tahun menggila, hingga membuatnya tidak bisa menahan diri.

"Sehuuunn.." Luhan merintih, meminta Sehun untuk cepat menyentuhnya. Luhan bahkan meremas sendiri payudara sintalnya, dengan mata sayu yang setengah terbuka.

"Lu, apa kau yakin ingin melakukannya sekarang?" Sehun hanya ingin memastikan karna ia tahu, pengalaman bercinta untuk pertama kali akan sedikit menyakitkan untuk wanita.

"Sekarang Sehun, lakukan.."

Suara Luhan terdengar serak, benar-benar serak dan itu membuat Sehun yakin untuk melakukannya. Sehun mengambil alih tangan Luhan yang meremas payudaranya sendiri. Merunduk dan kembali menyatukan belah bibir mereka.

"Aaakkhh.." Luhan sedikit berseru dalam ciumannya dengan Sehun saat merasakan sesuatu mengoyak kewanitaannya.

Sehun melepas pagutan bibirnya dan tersenyum pada Luhan yang tengah menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Sehun merasakan itu, ia merasakan kalau penisnya merobek selaput dara Luhan di dalam sana. Sehun menghapus peluh dan genangan airmata di pelupuk Luhan. Mencium kening Luhan penuh dengan ungkapan cinta.

"Terimaskasih karna sudah bertahan untukku Lu.."

Luhan membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam, dan membalas senyum tulus Sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun.." Hanya itu yang bisa Luhan ungkapkan. Perasaan yang ia miliki untuk Sehun, pangerannya dan juga suaminya.

Sehun menyatukan telapak tangan mereka. Saling menggenggam untuk mengisi sela jari yang kosong agar menjadi sempurna.

"Eratkan genggamanmu jika kau merasakan sakit.."

Luhan mengangguk, dan saling mengecupkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sehun. Luhan merasakan Sehun bergerak di bawah sana. Terasa sedikit sakit dan perih tapi Luhan tahu rasa itu akan hilang dengan seiringnya Sehun yang memukul telak titik kenikmatannya. Ranjang King size yang menjadi saksi bisu penyatuan dua insan ini bergerak berisik di barengi, teriakkan, desahan, erangan dan rintihan kenikmatan yang keluar dari belah bibir keduanya.

Dua insan berbeda usia, yang tidak saling menyangka bisa bersama, di satukan oleh cinta tulus yang Sehun pupuk. Tidak ada yang bisa melawan garis takdir, jika sang maha telah berkehendak, mengelakpun hanya akan menjadi sia-sia.

.

.

Tetes-tetes embun berjatuhan dari satu daun ke daun lainnya. Matahari sudah bersiap untuk menyapa penghuni di bumi dengan sinar cahayanya yang sedikit redup. Kicauan burung yang menyapa menjadi pelengkap pagi di awal musim gugur tahun ini. Menjadi teman dari suara ribut di kediaman Oh Sehun. Tepatnya di dapur luas milik Oh Minki.

"Apa yang harus aku masak untuk sarapan Sehun?" Luhan bergumam dengan mata yang menatap serius bahan masakan yang ada di dalam kulkas. Daging, telur, sosis dan sayur-sayuran berwarna hijau yang Luhan tidak ketahui bernama apa. Luhan mendesah, mengingat ia sendiri tidak bisa memasak. Sedikit merutuk Ibunya yang pergi menginap di rumah temannya, sehingga sekarang ia harus berada di dapur. Berada di tempat yang sangat tidak ia sukai!

"Baiklah, masak yang sesederhana mungkin.." Luhan memutuskan untuk membuat telur mata sapi. Itu mudah bukan?

Menaruh penggorengan di atas kompor dengan api menyala cukup besar, menuang minyak goreng tanpa perkiraan hingga membuat minyaknya terlihat seperti genangan air. Luhan memecahkan telurnya di dalam mangkuk, dan menuang terlurnya dengan tergesa hingga membuat minyak panasnya memuncrat mengenai tangan mulusnya. Luhan berijingkat dan menjauh dari kampor.

Tangannya mengelus daerah lengan yang terkena cipratan minyak panas, dengan mata menatap ngeri pada minyak yang meletup-letup di penggorengan. Luhan tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Mencoba maju untuk mematikan kompor tapi kembali mundur saat gelembung itu kembali meletus. Kenapa membuat telurpun sangat sulit? Luhan merasa seperti ingin menangis.

"Ibu.. apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Luhan berucap bingung, namun sebuah ide menyala di benaknya. Luhan tersenyum lebar, dia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"LUAHN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

Luhan menoleh pada Sehun yang berdiri di ambang pintu dapur dengan mata melotot. Luhan menaruh ember yang ia pegang di lantai dan berjalan mendekati Sehun

"Minyak itu meletup-letup Sehun. Aku hanya ingin membuat telur mata sapi untukmu, tapi lihat. Lenganku justru terkena minyak panas. Karna aku takut untuk mematikannya, aku menyiramnya dengan air" Luhan menjelaskan dengan tatapan polos, sepolos bocah berusia lima tahun yang tidak mengerti dengan kesalahan yang sudah ia lakukan.

Sehun memijat pelipisnya dan mengambil tempat di kursi ruang makan.

"Sehun, kau tidak papa?" Luhan bertanya hawatir pada Sehun yang terlihat penat. Ini masih pagi seingatnya jadi apa yang membuat Sehun merasa terganggu?

Sehun menatap Luhan sekilas dan justru itu semakin membuatnya bingung untuk berbicara apa. Tidak mungkin ia memarahi Luhan seperti yang sering Ibunya lakukan. Sehun tidak setega itu, tapi jika tidak menegur, Sehun merasakan lidahnya gatal meminta untuk berbicara. Sehun tahu sangat tahu kalau Luhan tidak bisa memasak, tapi Sehun fikir empat tahun adalah waktu yang sangat cukup untuk belajar memasak. Tapi sepertinya pemikirannya salah, pada kenyataannya ia menikahi wanita yang bahkan tidak bisa memasak telur mata sapi.

'Hallo'

"Ibu, bisa kau carikan pembantu rumah tangga?"

Sehun tidak ingin membuat rumahnya meledak karna ulah Luhan jika Ibunya sedang tidak ada, dan Sehun fikir memiliki asisten rumah tangga itu perlu jika ia menikahi wanita seperti Luhan.

.

.

"Bagaimana rasanya menikah Lu?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Luhan yang duduk di depannya. Mereka kini berada di salah satu restoran yang ada di mall.

"Menyenangkan, bahkan aku sampai tidak sadar kalau usia penikahanku dengan Sehun sudah lebih dari satu bulan.." Luhan tersenyum senang dan itu membuat Baekhyun ikut tersenyum.

"Baek, apa kau benar sudah berpacaran dengan Chanyeol? Sehun mengatakan itu padaku.."

Pipi Baekhyun tiba-tiba bersemu, dengan senyum kecil Baekhyun mengaduk minumannya hanya sekedar untuk meredam rasa malunya. Luhan yang melihat tingkah Baekhyun, cukup mengerti kalau yang Sehun ceritakan adalah benar. Pantas Baekhyun menjadi sedikit bersolek akhir-akhir ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya padaku Baek?"

"Bukan tidak Lu, hanya belum sempat dan mungkin Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu bercerita pada Sehun"

"Maaf nona, ini pesanannya" Seorang pelayan mengantarkan makanan yang Luhan dan Baekhyun pesan. Baekhyun berucap terimakasih sebelum pelayan itu pergi.

"Kau memesan itu?" Luhan menatap jijik pada sushi yang ada di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa Lu? Bukankah kau juga menyukai sushi?" Baekhyun menatap heran pada Luhan yang terlihat tidak seperti biasanya.

"Akhri-akhir ini aku merasa mual jika melihat makanan mentah"

"Benarkah!" Baekhyun berseru dengan mata berbinar senang, membuat Luhan menyeringitkan keningnya.

"Ada yang aneh?"

"Kau hamil.."

"Hah?"

"Coba tes urinmu besok Lu, aku yakin tentang ini.." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar pada Luhan yang hanya terdiam di kursinya.

.

.

Sehun dan Minki tengah menikmati sarapan mereka di meja makan, Sehun hampir memasukkan roti kedalam mulutnya sebelum ia mendengar suara benda terjatuh dari lantai dua. Sehun dan Minki saling menatap, melempar pertanyaan tentang apa yang jatuh.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Minki dan Sehun sontak mendelik dengan raut kecemasan.

"LUHAN!" Itu adalah seruan dari Sehun dan Minki, sebelum bergegas menju lantai dua.

"Ada apa Lu?" Sehun membuka pintu kamar mereka dengan tergesa dan menghampiri Luhan yang berdiri di depan ranjang. Sehun segera memegang bahu Luhan, menelisik dari atas kepala sampai kaki Luhan, mencari apa istrinya terluka atau kesakitan.

"Astaga! Kenapa vas bunganya bisa pecah Lu?" Minki lebih focus pada pecahan vas bunga yang ada di atas meja, yang terletak di dekat pintu kamar mandi.

"Aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya tadi, karena terkejut.."

"Ada apa memang?"

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Aku hamill.."

Hening. Keheningan terjadi selama beberapa detik, sebelum Minki tersadar dan segera menghampiri Luhan.

"Kau hamil?"

Luhan mengangguk dan memberikan alat tes kehamilannya pada Minki. Minki menatap lekat benda panjang di tangannya yang menunjukkan ada dua garis merah di sana. Minki mencoba menampar pipinya, dan terasa sakit. Itu berarti ini bukan mimpi.

"Oh Tuhan! Luhan, kau hamil.." Minki berseru gembira dan memeluk Luhan dengan erat. Sehun yang sadar dengan apa yang tengah terjadi hanya tersenyum tipis. Dia bahagia, tentu. Tapi tidak harus melompat-lompat seperti Ibunya bukan?

"Sehun, kau akan menjadi Ayah dan Ibu akan menjadi Nenek. Astaga, Tuhan memberkatimu Luhan.." Minki mencium kening Luhan sekilas.

"Ibu harus memberitahukan hal ini pada teman-teman Ibu.." Minki bergumam dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Sehun dan Luhan, melupakan pecahan vas bunga yang sempat ingin ia bereskan.

Sehun menyeringit saat melihat raut wajah Luhan justru terlihat seperti tidak bahagia, dan itu sedikit membuat Sehun hawatir.

"Kenapa Lu? Kau tidak senang?" Sehun mengelus pipi halus istrinya dengan lembut. Tatapan Sehun terlihat sangat teduh, membuat Luhan tidak bisa untuk tidak hayut di dalam sana.

"Aku senang Sehun, sangat senang. Tapi jika aku hamil, perutku akan membuncit, aku akan menjadi gemuk dan pipiku bisa menjadi seperti bakpao, aku tidak akan cantik lagi.."

Sehun sedikit terkekeh saat mendengar keluhan Luhan. Sehun menangkup dua pipi Luhan agar tatapan Luhan hanya terarah padanya.

"Kau sudah menikah Luhan, kau sudah mempunyai suami. Kau bukan lagi wanita lajang yang tengah pencari pendamping, karna kau sudah memilikiku. Jadi kenapa kau memikirkan hal semacam itu?"

"Aku takut, jika aku berubah menjadi gemuk kau tidak akan mencintaiku lagi.." Tatapan Luhan penuh dengan sirat kesedihan dan kehawatiran. Selama ini ia selalu menjaga berat badannya agar selalu terlihat ideal. Dan Sehun tidak pernah melihatnya dalam keadaan gemuk. Luhan hanya takut, kalau Sehun bisa saja berpaling pada wanita lain.

Sehun merengkuh Luhan dalam pelukkannya.

"Aku mencintaimu bukan karna tubuh sexy atau wajah cantikmu Lu, aku mencintaimu karena kau adalah Luhan. Aku tidak akan mungkin melanggar janji setiaku pada Tuhan hanya karena hal semacam ini. Bagaimanapun kau nantinya, aku akan terus mencintaimu dan ada di sampingmu. Aku justru akan semakin mencintaimu jika kau memberiku seorang anak.."

"Benarkah?" Luhan mendongak dan mendapati anggukan dari Sehun. Sehun mengelus rambut Luhan dan memberi ciuman di kening, hidung dan bibir Luhan.

"Tentu. Karena itu, jaga anak kita bersama-sama. Aku akan menjadi suami yang akan selalu ada di sampingmu dalam keadaan apapun"

Senyum lebar Luhan terukir. Luhan selalu mempercayai apa yang Sehun ucapkan. Sekarang Luhan merasakan kelegaan di hatinya dan pasti dia akan menjaga kandungannya dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya.

"Aku mencintaimu.." Luhan menarik kerah kemeja Sehun dan mencium bibir Sehun dengan sedikit senyuman terukir di bibirnya. Sehun balas melumat bibir Luhan yang sampai kapanpun tidak akan bosan ia sesap.

Kebahagiaan lainnya akan ia sambut bersama Luhan. kebahagiaan menjadi orang tua. Sehun tidak sabar ingin cepat melihat anaknya yang ada di dalam rahim Luhan. Buah cinta yang ia tanam di dalam sana. Sehun berharap, waktu yang bisa ia lalui bersama keluarga kecilnya akan berujung panjang. Sehun ingin terus bersama Luhan sampai mereka menjadi mengkeriput dan menggendong anak-anak dari putra-putrinya kelak. Sungguh senang jika Tuhan mengabulkan harappannya. Dan mulai detik ini, Sehun akan semakin bekerja keras. Karna dia tahu, jika ada keluarga yang bertambah, pemasukkanpun wajib bertambah karena pengeluaran akan semakin meningkat, mengingat kalau Luhanpun.

"Sehun, aku ingin membeli baju Ibu hamil keluaran terbaru yang ada di mall. Aku melihatnya saat bersama Baekhyun dan harganya dua juta won.."

Sangat menyukai barang-barang mahal. Sehun harus menmbah harappannya sepertinya. Berharap kartu keriditnya selalu dalam keadaan baik.

.

.

.

.

.

THE END!

Sequeeellll! Asli bangat-bangat! Aku itu nulis FF Black rose Cuma asal ketik, ga ada ide jalan cerita sama sekali. Ketik-ketik, jadi, post tanpa edit. Mangkannya ya ada banyak typo. Maaf ya hahaha tapi insya allah di sini kalo ada typopun ga sebanyak di yang sebelumnnya.

Aku nulis FF ini juga ga ada target review. Modal pasrah, ada yang review syukur ga ada ya ga papa. Tapi ternyata banyak yang baca dan review sampe 50 lebih, jadi sebagai bentuk rasa terimakasih, ini aku buatin sequelnya^^ Seomoga kalian suka.. anggap juga ini hadiah 4 Years with HunHan ya.. Thanks loh untuk review, follow dan favoritnya. Wajib REVIEW juga ya buat ini, sok coret-coret di kolom review^^

TERUS SUPPORT HUNHAN DAN BACA FFKU, TAPI TENTU WAJIB REVIEW. BUAT FF LAINNYA SOK SILAKAN CEK DI STORY^^ OK, SEE YOU.. KETEMU LAGI DI FF LAINNYA!


End file.
